For Better or for Worse
by Wynja
Summary: Red X decides to help Robin disarm one of Slade’s bombs… and now they are both in trouble. – A RobRed fluffyslashy story with Slade as third main character.
1. Double Trouble

I hope you enjoy it enough to review…

**Double Trouble**

"Go away, Red, this is dangerous!" Robin growled, edging closer to the crate in the middle of the floor. It was exactly where Slade had said it would be.

"Hah! I laugh in the face of danger!" Red chuckled.

"Are you sure it wasn't a _mirror_ you were looking in at the time…?" Robin smirked at his… boyfriend? Well… they were an_ item,_ of sorts anyway, but he had yet to see the thief's whole face.

Red picked up on the theme, it was one often repeated after all.

"Oh, don't be bitter, honey-buns! I'll let you rest your eyes on my divine beauty in time… you just have to _earn _it first."

Robin winced at the pet name… Red seemed to_ love_ to come up with new ones…

"Seriously. This is a _bomb_, dimwit! God, you must be _extremely_ gorgeous to be this dumb!"

"I _am_… Hey! Be nice to me!"

"Make yourself useful and try to contact the Titans again", Robin chuckled and tossed Red his communicator.

"And what should I say if they actually _answer_? They would think I stole it and wouldn't believe a word I'll tell them."

X had a point, but Robin just shrugged.

"Just _try_! I have been at it for the last ten minutes."

"What? Tired of walking into Slade's traps by yourself?"

"Yes."

"_That's_ why I'll keep you company!" Red sounded happy with his decision. "Besides, I know a thing or two about circuits. I might be of some use."

"That would be a first…" Robin muttered but grinned back at Red who just shook his head sadly.

"Oh, how cruelly I am treated! I feel another 'Dear Amanda'-letter coming on…"

Robin choked.

"That was _you_?!"

'Dear Amanda' was the local newspaper's column for 'matters of the heart', and there had been a very _colorful _letter published the other week, that had the whole town buzzing.

Red nodded solemnly. "Where else is a heartbroken boy to turn?"

Robin gaped.

"But… but…. 'my boyfriend is ashamed of me'?! The verbal abuse?! 'He's obsessed with an older man'?! Is that supposed to be _Slade_?! And 'his high status in society seems to prevent him from admitting he's gay'!?" The last thing was the stuff that got everyone gossiping.

"Well, you _are_ mean, your wall _is_ plastered with Slade-pictures instead of pictures of _me _and you _never_ take me out anywhere_ nice_! I haven't even met your_ friends_!" Red wailed, but Robin could hear the mocking tone in his voice.

"Shut up, darling." he sighed with a smirk and turned to the crate. They were wasting time here. Red came up right next to him. They edged the lid of the box open, looking for trick wires as they went along. As the boys were able to look into the crate their eyes widened.

"Hey…" Red started "that looks like…"

"Run!" Robin ordered but they had barely taken a few steps when a small charge exploded and a cloud erupted from the box, choking them. They fell to the floor, side by side. Just before Robin blacked out he felt Red's fingers touch his. He wasn't alone.

Robin slowly woke up. He was tied to a chair, aching arms tied behind its back, and his ankles were strapped to the front legs. He raised his head to look around. He spotted Red, who seemed to be in the same situation.

"First to awake. Not surprising."

Robin's head whipped around and he saw Slade, standing by a big table by the other end of the room. Robin swallowed as he saw his and Red's belts on the tabletop, and all the contents spread out for examination. Their belts weren't the only thing missing, though. Boots, gloves and capes had been stripped off the boys too.

Robin was just going to say something in reply when there was a soft moan from X and his attention shifted to the other boy.

"Oh, _damn _my head hurts…" His eyes lifted and met Robin's "I think it's bad for my health hanging around you, kid."

Robin gave him a warning glare and Red spotted Slade.

"Oh, shit."

Slade chuckled and continued to rifle through the boys belongings. He was right now unfolding a note.

_Damn-damn-damn…_ Robin cursed as he recognized it. Red had left him that one earlier that day. They left messages to each other in a few designated places… it wasn't like they could pick up the phone, and Red refused a communicator as that would make him traceable… he might trust Robin, to a degree, but the other Titans? No way…

"'C U 2-night? W's roof.'…" Slade read. "What's this, Robin? Are you dating? Anyone special?"

"Just tell me what you want, Slade. And what is Red X doing here?"

"I must say I was surprised to find him next to you… What _where_ you doing there, boy?" he stalked over to Red, who tried to pull back a bit.

"Hey, innocent bystander here! I just saw Robin go for the case and I figured it might be something valuable in it."

"And I always thought _Robin's_ curiosity would kill him. Ah, well. I'll take care of you in a moment."

Robin paled.

"Let him go, Slade, he has nothing to do with this…" he growled.

"I didn't spend all the time messing with the Titan's communication system and building that knock-out bomb to let a _witness_ go. No. Can't have any rumors and, as I heard, this thief has quite the mouth on him. Besides, I'm doing you a _favor_, ridding the city of a known criminal. You should be thankful."

"Yeah, shut up, kid, I don't _need_ your help…" Red spat haughtily, shaking his head almost invisibly to warn Robin from giving anything away.

Slade turned from them and the two boys exchanged a worried glance. The man finished sorting through the equipment and then made it over to Red again. "Time to say goodbye. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He raised a hand.

"No!" Robin yelled, unable to stop himself. "Don't you _dare_!"

"What, Robin?" Slade sounded surprised. "I shouldn't do it in_ front_ of you? Aw, well, as a favor…" he grabbed the back of Red's chair and started pulling it from the room.

"Stop! Slade,_ stop_! I'll swear I'll _kill _you if you… Please!" Robin's voice cracked, and Slade wasn't one to miss the implication_ this _time.

"Robin? You don't mean to tell me this _boy_" he grabbed Red's chin forcefully "is _special _to you? How _sweet_…"

"Let him go, you bastard!" Robin warned.

A sound like a thunderclap echoed through the room and Red gasped, his head tilted to the side. Slade had backhanded him across the face.

"New rules, Robin. Any of you misbehave and the other gets the punishment. Is that clear?"

Robin just stared at him with hatred in his eyes, and Slade raised his hand again.

"That was a question, boy. Is. That. Clear?"

"…Yes." Robin answered between clenched teeth.

"Good boy."

He dragged the chair back and positioned it in front of Robin's.

"Let's get to know each other, eh, Richard?" the man grinned.

Red's head snapped up at the mentioning of Robin's real name and he stared at Slade. Robin tried not to show his fear, but his heart pounded against his ribs as he realized that Slade _knew_ who he was.

"Yes, I _know_. I planned to use it to get you to consent to a little deal, but now…" he patted Red's head. "I have something _better_, don't you agree?"

Robin bit his lip to keep himself from shouting at Slade.

"How long have you two been dating, then?" Slade wanted to know and turned to Red X. "_That _was a question _too_, boy…"

"I… we… just started…" Red answered.

"Does Robin know what you look like?"

Red shook his head.

"What a _treat_ he is in for then…" Slade said and pulled the thief's mask off. The boys both gasped. Red had tousled chestnut colored hair that shifted in copper, and big blue-green eyes. Robin took in all the small details. The high cheekbones, the chin that had a little dent in the middle, the wide mouth with those lips he loved, but had only glimpsed before, the small mole under his right eye… although the face was serious now, Robin could easily picture those eyes lighting up and the dimples deepening as Red would laugh.

Robin couldn't help it. He smiled.

"I stand corrected. You _were_ right… you _are _prettier than me…"

He got a small grin in reply, warming his heart.

"_Told _you so…"

Slade chuckled again, enjoying himself immensely.

"And now, to Robin." Slade ripped off the hero's mask too, without hesitation, and, for the first time, Red saw his boyfriend's eyes without the night-vision filter.

"Aw, _maaaan_!" the boy wailed. "That's just not _fair_!"

"What?!" Robin sounded slightly peeved. Red was _disappointed_?!

"You just took the _lead _again, kid…" The thief grinned and Robin laughed despite himself. Red then turned to Slade. "Your turn?" he asked hopefully.

"I shouldn't think so, boy. I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves, though… better savor the moment…" Slade said dryly. "You futures might not lead to that many laughs."

"What is it you _want_?" Robin had had enough.

"Duh!" Red said rolling his eyes. "You are a bit daft _too_, once in a while… he wants you back as his apprentice again, of course…"

"Actually, _no_." Slade denied smugly. "I need you to _get_ something for me."

"So? You want me to steal for you? How is _that_ any different from being your apprentice?"

"Because when you have completed the mission, you will be free to go. If you _want_ to, that is. And, if you behave, you will still have your little pet here, to take home with you."

"I'm not a _pet_, dirtbag!" Red snarled and Robin's world erupted in pain.

"God, Robin! I'm sorry!" Red exclaimed.

"That's… ok…" Robin panted.

"Apologize to _me_." Slade growled.

Red lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Slade."

"There. Is it so hard, being _civil_? I have a feeling both of you will have _much _better manners when I'm through with you."

The boy's looked at each other and shuddered.

Slade cut Robin's bonds and forced him to his feet. Robin's instinct was to struggle, but the man stopped him.

"Be good, or I'll accidentally slip with my knife when I release your friend." he warned. He herded Robin towards an inner door and Red shouted after them.

"Hey! Where are you taking him!? Come back!"

"Don't worry. I am merely escorting him to your new home. I'll come back for you." Slade answered while not taking his eye of Robin for a second.

Slade and Robin entered a rather big room with a cell set in one end. It looked like the sheriff's arrest in some old western flick as it didn't have a real wall, only bars, facing the room. The rest of the space looked like a bare office, with desks and shelves. There were some office supplies and a desk lamp but otherwise it was pretty much empty.

Slade opened the gate and pushed Robin inside. As the gate clicked shut the man turned and went to fetch the next boy.

Robin waited nervously and breathed a sigh of relief when they entered only a short while later.

"Back away from the door, Robin." Slade ordered and the boy obeyed. "I did only expect _you _as my guest, so I'm afraid that you will have to share. I don't think you will _mind _though, will you? Any misbehavior, however, and I'll take your boyfriend away. Piece by piece." he warned Robin.

"I understand." Robin was just glad that he was soon to be close to Red again. Slade opened the door and Red rushed up to him, drawing him into a hug. Robin, although still uncomfortable with showing _any _public affection, didn't back away. He had been so afraid he would lose Red. He wound his arms around the taller boy and hugged him back fiercely.

"Ahhh… young love. Isn't that _sweet_." Slade drawled. "Enjoy yourselves, children. And, by the way: this gate opens only to my touch, and of course, you are being monitored." he added, gesturing to some cameras, mounted in the outer room. "Work starts tomorrow." he said before leaving the room. The boys could hear the outer door locking as well.

"O-kay…" Red whispered. "So are we in trouble, or what…?"

"We are. Deeply." Robin murmured, looking around. "Let's see just _how_ much…"

They searched the cell from floor to ceiling. No windows. The only thing in it was a narrow steel-framed bed that seemed to be bolted to the floor, a partition barely hiding a toilet, and a small sink. _At least we won't be thirsty_, Robin thought, and tried the taps. No water. His eyes followed the pipes and saw that they lead out into the next room where he could see a main valve. Red followed his eyes.

"Sick bastard."

Robin nodded. He hadn't expected anything else, though. The bars were their last hope. The vertical rods were strengthened by horizontal bars at even intervals. They didn't even give a _fraction_ when carefully pushed and prodded. Set into the concrete floor and ceiling and made of high quality steel, the bars and gate were hopeless. Their movements were deliberately slow, and they conducted their examinations carefully. They knew that they were being watched, and this way, they hoped, Slade wouldn't punish them for trying to break out.

Finally Robin sat down on the bed. If he had been alone, he would have done his best by now to try and break down the bed hoping to use it to pry the bars apart, but Red was with him. Slade had been right. He would do_ anything_ to protect Red. Said young man came over and sat down next to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders he drew him nearer and they both curled up together. Robin shivered as his back leaned against the cold wall. He tugged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around the both of them.

"What are we going to do?" Red asked, and Robin heard that there was very little left of the usual gusto in his voice.

"I don't know… But we'll find a way…"

"Sure! It's _us_! Who can hold the leader of the Teen Titans and the world's greatest thief? No one! Well… not for long, anyway… right, blue eyes?"

"Right…" Robin smiled up at him, glad to hear that swaggering tone again. Red smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Robin's eyes darted to the cameras.

"What about Slade?"

"_Screw _Slade. Are you going to let him control us in _this_ too?"

"No. No I _won't_." Robin said decisively. Red deserved better than that. He understood that now. Robin drew the boy closer.

Kissing Red like this was fantastic. _Finally_ Robin could run his hands through Red's hair, let his lips explore the long-hidden face and nip softly at his earlobes. Slade and his cameras were blissfully forgotten for a moment, that is, until the man walked back into the room. He was followed by two Slade-bots who carried bundles of what looked like clothes.

"I should tell you to get a room, but that seems rather pointless." Slade said dryly. "I never figured you would hook up with a petty thief, though, Robin. Don't you have standards?"

"I'm _not _a petty thief!" Red objected. "I'm a _marvelous _thief!"

"You are." Robin agreed. "You would _have_ to be, since you managed to steel my heart, right?" he grinned.

"Awww… _that_ was more like a _trade_…" Red quipped back.

"Stop it you two, or I'll separate you." Slade growled. "Now strip." he ordered the startled boys.

"What? _Why_?" Robin asked alarmed.

"Perv." Red muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Slade heard him.

"Robin. Come here." he called, grey eye digging into Red.

"No!" Red protested, stepping in front of Robin. "No, I'm_ sorry_, all right?"

"You _will _be if you do not learn some respect." Slade promised. "Robin. Here. _Now_!"

Robin put a hand on Red's arm, trying to calm him down and stepped towards the gate in front of Slade.

"Put your hands through the bars, palms up."

Robin bit his lip and obeyed. Slade turned away from him and went to the shelves with the office supplies. When he turned back he had a long, wooden ruler in his hands. Robin's eyes widened and he heard a gasp from behind him.

"Slade, you-!" Red shouted.

"'You' _what_?" Slade snarled. "I haven't decided how _many_ strikes he will receive yet, but I will be glad to _double_ it. Now. What was it you were going to say?"

"That… that… you are not one of my favorite people in the world right now."

Robin tried to hide a chuckle and even Slade seemed slightly amused.

"Very well. Since I will need your hands in the morning I will go easy on you this one time. Ten strikes."

The ruler hissed through the air and Robin cried out as it hit his unprotected fingers and palms. Red rushed up to him, held him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry – I'm sorry – I'm sorry – I'm sorry…" Robin thought he could hear the older boy sob. He turned his head and caught Red's lips, only wincing when a new strike hit.

His hands had red marks across them and burned painfully as the last strike was administered.

"You may withdraw your hands." Slade said, noting with satisfaction that Robin had left them there, waiting for permission. The boy _remembered_ his apprentice days.

"Now. Strip."

They were made to take off everything but their underwear and socks. Instead they were given rough, simple clothes that reminded Robin of hospital scrubs. Red's was slightly too short in the legs and arms as they were meant for Robin. Their clothes were taken away, but before he left, Slade had one more nasty surprise for them.

"I fear that you might not be so well behaved when there are bars between us, as young Mr. X already have proven. So I got you these."

He held up two plastic stripes that looked like cable-ties.

"Who's first?" Slade asked. "Mr. X? Are you going to step up for once?"

Red glared at the man and boldly strode up to the bars.

"Turn around." Slade instructed, and as the boy did, he slipped the cord around his neck and tightened it. The clasp worked like that on a cable-tie too: it was easy to pull the cord through it, but impossible to loosen. The inside was lined with a thin metal wire. He clipped off the end with a pair of scissors and studied his handiwork. "If you try to take it off, I will know. Now. Let's see if it works." He raised a small control and Red backed away from him. As Slade pressed down on the button a low, buzzing sound could be heard. The boy's face contorted in pain as he fell crying to his knees, clutching at his throat.

Robin lost it. Heflew, snarling, at the bars, trying to snatch the control from Slade. The man caught _him, _instead, and let the two androids hold the boy as he fastened the other cord around Robin's neck. Robin screamed at the man, trying to kick him through the bars. At last he managed to pull one of the robots so violently against a steel pole that its head dented badly and it fell to the floor. Robin pulled himself free and faced Slade, growling.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk Robin. I really thought you would be the _better_ behaved one. And what your boyfriend is experiencing now, is only the _low _setting. I think I'll demonstrate what these things _really_ can do. On both of you."

The pain was blinding, making Robin fall to the floor. It only seemed to get worse, though, and Robin couldn't hold back the screams. They mixed with Red's cries and at the end, his body lay convulsing on the floor, fighting to survive. The darkness was very welcome.

When Robin awoke it was night. Well, as there wasn't any natural light, he was unsure what time it was. Someone had flicked of the lights, though. He groaned as he felt himself being dragged along the floor.

"Rob? Are you awake?"

"R… Red…?"

"Come on, I'm not Superman, muffin… help a bit, 'kay?"

"Muffin?"

"I'm _hungry_…"

Robin managed a chuckle and tried to stand up. His whole body ached, like he had been stuck in some crazy automatic work-out machine for _hours_. The pair finally stumbled onto the bed and Red pulled the blanket over them. Robin was very aware of Red's body against his back. They had never been this close before… If it wasn't for Slade he would have enjoyed it more.

"You should come with a warning label… 'could be hazardous to you health'" Red muttered in Robin's ear. He nibbled a bit on it. "You are, unfortunately, _addictive_ too…"

Robin grinned.

"First you say you are hungry, and now you are chewing on my earlobe…should I be concerned?"

"I would love to eat you all up, sugarplum, but I'm too tired…"

They lay there, close together for a while, in silence.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Robin suddenly mumbled.

"Anything, chocolate bunny."

"What's… what's your name?"

Red chuckled in his ear.

"Well, here's the thing… It's Richard."

"_What_?"

"Yeah… Rick for short… I bloody near had a _heart attack_ when Slade said it… I though he knew who I was…"

"What's your last name, then?"

"Knight"

Robin laughed. "You're kidding? _Knight_?!"

"What? I'm a gentleman, after all…"

"How do you figure_ that_?" Robin smirked.

"Well… I have a _very hot_ little virgin in my arms, and he is _perfectly_ safe… isn't that chivalrous?"

Robin almost suffocated.

"You… you…"

"Awww… come on, cookie-crumb, I'm only kidding… of _course_ you're not safe…" He growled playfully and nibbled a gasping Robin on the neck.

"Where do you find the _energy_?" Robin complained. "I'm tired and sore all over, and you are being _flirty_? How do you _do_ it?"

"Years of practice, apple-pie."

"_Stop_ with the food-names… I'm hungry too…"

"Sure, salmon-roll"

"Salmon-rolls are food."

"Yeah, but I don't like fish..."

When Robin finished chuckling, Red had a question of his own.

"What's _your_ last name, then…?"

Robin felt ashamed as he hesitated a moment. But, yes. He _could_ trust Red. He _knew_ he could.

"Grayson."

"Hello Richard Grayson…" Red murmured and hugged him closer. Then Robin heard him draw a breath.

_Oh, god… here we go… _

"R-richard GRAYSON?! As in _Bruce Wayne_'s ward?!"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Robin waited for his boyfriend's brain to catch up… another intake of breath confirmed it had. Eventually.

"_Bruce Wayne_ is…?"

"Yup."

"Holy family dinner, Robin…" Red was quiet for a bit longer and then Robin heard him laugh softly.

"Guess I made a really lucky catch, eh? Getting myself a rich boyfriend! I'm sooo going places!"

Robin snorted.

"You are not going to go to_ any _places if you don't drop that line of thought."

Reds chuckle grew louder. "Yes,_ sir_!"

Robin laughed. He wanted to kiss him but was too tired to turn around. Besides, Red's warm body against his back felt _really_ good.

"Dimwit. Go to sleep…" he snorted instead.

"As thee command, my liege… pumpkin…" Red murmured. Robin almost thought he had fallen asleep when the boy spoke sleepily again.

"Yeah… you are dangerous to hang around, kid… If Slade don't kill me I swear Bats will… but I love you…"

Robin's heart did a freaking_ flip_…. Which should be biological impossible, but that was what it felt like…

"I love you too…" he whispered back, and smiled as Red's arms tightened around him.

A few minutes later both boys were asleep.

_To be continued…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **First chapter DOWN. I must warn you, though, that I don't have everything planned out for this one, and winging it might mean it takes some time between updates… Yeah, and you won't listen because I usually update quite quickly, right… I have a few more pages ready, but I'm doing this the usual way and will work ahead for at least a chapter to have time to edit. Any plot-ideas are welcome.

Oh, and please review!


	2. A Glimpse of Hunger

**A/N: **SECOND chapter! This won't be a long story with a lot of chapters either, by the way… maybe… I don't know… 4? 5? I have no idea at this point, but **read the bottom A/N**, because it might depend on your opinion…

On to the story…  
Oh, disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

**  
A Glimpse of Hunger**

"Up."

The light flicked on and Robin opened his eyes to discover Slade in the doorway to the outer room. He and Red scrabbled to their feet and Slade nodded.

"Obedient boys, that's what I like to see... Robin. Come here." He opened the gate and Robin was let through before Slade closed it again. The boy shot a worried glance back at Red, but relaxed a bit as he wasn't taken out of the room, and only was made to sit down at one of the tables. A greasy paper bag was put down in front of him.

"Eat."

"What about Red?" Robin wanted to know.

"Red wasn't part of the plan and so his meals are not in the budget."

"Then I'll share my provision with him." Robin said determinedly and reached for the bag, about to stand up.

"No. Red X will eat when you finish your first assignment. Tonight."

Robin looked from Slade to X and back again. "Please, Slade…"

"I said no. Do you question me?"

Robin's eyes spewed hatred over Slade, but he manages a "No" without adding what he thought of the man.

"Be a bother and he won't be allowed water, either." Slade turned to the bots that had accompanied him as usual. "Make sure he eats everything and doesn't try to smuggle anything to his boyfriend. If he does, make sure the thief pays for it."

Robin reluctantly opened the bag and found what some fast food chain obviously thought was a nutritious breakfast. If there actually _was_ any nutrition in it, Robin figured it must be purely by accident. He heard Red's stomach grumble and looked up at him.

"Should I try to…?" he mouthed.

"No... Not worth it. I'll survive, don't worry." Red answered.

"I'm so sorry… you shouldn't be here! None of us should…I'm so damn _stupid _sometimes... If I only returned to the tower when I couldn't get a connection…!"

"What! And cut our date _short_?! _That _I would never be able to forgive you for… and _don't trash my boyfriend_!" Red grinned.

Robin sighed and tried to eat the vile excuse for a meal.

"This isn't really how I pictured our first breakfast together…" Red smirked from behind the bars.

Robin blushed a little.

"Me neither."

"_How_ then?" Red grinned naughtily.

Robin looked up at him and grinned back.

"Maybe I'll tell you… later…"

As he finished, the Slade-bots checked the wrapping papers carefully and even searched him, before one of them took the bag away. Slade entered sometime later and carried a small pile of papers.

"This is you mission. I need you to retrieve a vial of this chemical for me. Learn the route and memorize the codes. You have four hours."

"Can Red have water now?" Robin asked stiffly.

"It's '_may_ Red have water', Robin."

Robin looked up at him fiercely.

"Why are you being such a –"

Robin couldn't even see Slade move, but suddenly the control to Red's collar was in his hand. Robin _thought_ it was the thief's, anyway. It was blue and Robin hazily remembered that the control Slade pressed, just before his own pain started, had been red.

"Such a _what_?" The man asked with a silky voice.

"Such a … _very unpleasant person_…" Robin growled. "Isn't it enough that you _won _this round?! Are we to be made to grovel for every little _scrap_? _Beg_ for the things we need just to stay _alive_? As long as you have Red you _know_ I will obey, does it really matter what we _call_ you? Like we shouldn't be _angry_?! _Why is it important to you that we suffer_?" Robin took a couple of heavy breaths. That had been a long speech. A stupid one. He regretted it while he spoke, but couldn't stop himself.

Slade towered over him and Robin tried to calmly look back into that single cold eye behind the hard mask.

"Anything _else _you wanted to get off your chest?"

Robin shook his head.

"Good. I'll be back in one hour to see how far you have progressed."

As the door closed Robin let the breath he had been holding, out in a hiss.

"I thought I was toast there for a while…" Red muttered. "And I was quite fond of the idea…" At a questioning glance from Robin he continued "I _like_ toast."

Robin only sighed at the joke and then started to look at the papers. The more he looked at the plan, the deeper his brow furrowed. This didn't make any sense! He went to sit down by the bars and Red placed himself on the other side.

"You know that you're not going to _do_ it, right?" Red mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"As soon as Slade lets you out, go back to the Titans, Robin."

"Have you lost it? He will kill you!"

"I can live with that." Red smirked

"No you sort of _can't_… that's the _point_…" Robin was getting annoyed. "If you think for a_ second _that I would abandon you…"

"But you must! I want you too! You will be free and safe and…"

"Just as dead… I can't live without you, Red…"

"But…"

"I love you. Now shut up and let me work."

Red shook his head.

"All right, I still think you are insane. At least let me help. What have you got there?"

Robin handed over the first pages of information and spread out the map on the floor in front of him, tracing the route with his finger.

"This looks pretty straight forward." Red commented "The door locks here, though, tricky manufacturer, use the hook pick, it usually works best."

Robin looked up at his boyfriend who was all business. Red liked to joke and could seem a little dim sometimes, as he refused to take anything seriously, so it was easy to forget that there was a brain behind the smile. A very sharp brain. He might not have the education Robin had, but he damn well had street smarts and somewhere he had picked up a lot of useful skills. Useful for a thief, mostly.

"What are you staring at, kid?" Red's question cut Robin's musings short.

"You."

"Feel free. Can't _blame_ you." Red grinned and kissed Robin through the bars.

"Don't distract me" Robin smiled. "I have to concentrate. I don't understand this…"

"You don't? What's not to understand?" Red sounded puzzled.

Robin just shook his head and lost himself in the plans.

As Slade walked back into the room after the designated time, Robin was ready with some questions.

"Are you making this a team-effort?" Slade asked first, glaring at them.

"Well, if I help, do I get fed?" Red asked hopefully.

"Possibly. Not today, however. Not until Robin returns. You may have some water now, though." Slade turned on the main valve which Robin and Red had decided not to touch for now. Red moved toward the sink as Robin got up on his feet.

"I don't understand this, Slade." he said, dumping the papers on the table.

"Really? I thought was _simple_." Slade told him, echoing Red's words.

"It_ is _simple, it's_ too _simple! You don't need _me_ for this; you can easily stroll in and steal the thing yourself!"

"I could. This is a warm-up mission."

Robin growled. "You never said anything about that!"

"So sorry." there wasn't, of course, even a hint of regret in his voice.

"And how many of these "warm-up" missions will there be, before the real one?"

"A few."

Robin closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Was the man_ trying _to get him angry enough to do something stupid?

"All right. A few. Good." he said between clenched teeth. "Actually, what kind of a heist _couldn't_ you do yourself? What exactly do you need _me _for?"

"You will see in time. Have you learned the codes, yet?"

"Why can't I just bring the paper?"

"Knowing them is quicker. And you need to work on you memorizing skills before the final mission. You have three hours left. I suggest you use them to study instead of making out."

"Ooow…" came a small disappointed sound from Red.

Robin spent the rest of the time learning the codes. Red quizzed him and, with the rewards he got when he was right, Robin learned the combinations quite easily. He got a bathroom break and another paper-bag meal during that time and, as the time was up, Slade entered again. His robots grabbed hold of Robin and Slade opened the door to the cell.

"Red X. Come with me." the man beckoned, and the older teen grudgingly did.

"I usually don't go with strangers unless they feed me..." he muttered.

Robin struggled slightly against the bots, trying to judge how hard he had to strike to get loose if he needed to.

"What are you going to do to him, Slade?" he demanded to know. "If you harm him, I'll-"

Slade's hand was suddenly around Red's throat.

"You should not be worried about me _harming_ him, Robin; you should be worried about his _life_. It's in your hands now. Do you really want to gamble with it?"

"You know I don't, Slade." Robin shook his head.

"Then stop questioning me." the man pointed to some clothes one of the robots had come in with. "Get changed before I come back for you."

Slade dragged the teen out of the room and Robin could only watch. The Robots released him as the outer door locked and Robin started to dress. It was a uniform similar to the apprentice one, but this was all black and had none of Slade's marks. _He probably doesn't want to be connected to me if I get caught or die_, Robin thought. There was a soft pair of shoes too, which Robin gladly slipped on. The floor was cold through his socks. Ten minutes or so later, Slade came back alone.

Robin's heart pounded as he followed the mercenary to the room he had woken up in. No windows here either. Red was back in a chair, tied down as before. He winked at Robin as he spotted him, trying to calm him down.

Slade went to a table and gestured for Robin to come closer.

"Give me your arm, boy."

Robin kept his mouth shut and reached out his left arm towards Slade, who took it and clasped something that reminded him of a steel bracelet around it.

"What's with giving my boyfriend cheep jewelry? That's _my _job!" Red complained. Slade seemed to ignore him.

"This is a communicator and tracker. Like the bars in the gate, only my touch can remove it. These are the rules. You are to complete the mission within the time-limit and come back here. Failing to do so or being late will result in your friend's death. Try to contact anyone in the outside world and the same thing will happen. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Slade handed him a belt with pockets like Robin's own.

"Everything you will need is in this. Familiarize yourself with its contents before starting the mission. The communicator will show you where to go from here. You have two hours to get back. Slade reached for the bracelet on Robin's arm again, and pushed a button. A timer lit up dimly, counting down.

Robin first made it over to Red, bent down and kissed the boy.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Red whispered back. "Hey, you look really _hot_ in that suit. Think you'll get to keep it?"

"Do you _ever _think about anything else?"

"Yeah," the thief grinned. "Food. Hurry back…"

As the door closed and Robin was safely away, Red shot Slade a disgusted glance.

"There are _some_ people who probably would call you nasty things like 'a complete psychotic asshole'. _I'm_ not calling you that, though. Not at all." he told the man.

Slade only shook his head.

"I'm really a nice guy, Red X." he said, in a sarcastic tone. "_Really_. I don't like cruelty to dumb animals for example. But I'll make an exception for you."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were _jealous_…" Red had time to shoot back before the pain erupted from his neck. He managed a small smirk. It had been worth it.

The break-in was as straight forward as Robin predicted. Remembering Red's advice about the doors, he made it through in record time. As he snatched the vial of clear liquid from the safe he memorized the label. _Coerellium 4.8_. It didn't tell him anything. He was adept in chemistry, but he had never heard of this substance. He quickly stowed it into a belt pocket, especially designed to hold the container. Robin looked around quickly in the lab, searching for anything that might help his and Red's situation, and was small enough to smuggle inside. He spotted another little canister marked with a yellow triangle featuring an image of a test-tube dropping liquid onto a hand. The warning sign for acid. Robin looked at the label. HNO3. That, he knew, meant Nitric acid. That would do. He pocketed the thing, hoping desperately that it wouldn't break, and, with a glance at the timer, took off. Before getting too close to Slade's hideout he moved the acid to his sock, hiding the tube in a fold. If it broke, he would loose his foot…

When he entered the room the first thing he looked for was Red. He was still in the chair, perhaps looking a bit worse for wear.

"You couldn't shut up, could you?" Robin asked him, and Red grinned and shook his head.

"Very good time, Robin, I'm pleased." Slade appeared before him.

Robin retrieved the chemical from his belt and held the vial out to Slade who took it.

"What… _May_ I ask what it is? I didn't recognize the name." Robin ventured.

"You may ask, but I'm not going to answer." The man saw the glare and continued. "You will find out soon enough."

Robin realized that he might not _want _to.

"What about dinner?" Red unashamedly asked, stomach growling.

Slade sighed and grabbed Robin by the arm, taking him back to the cell first.

"You _had_ to choose the most annoying person on earth, didn't you?" he hissed at Robin who only smiled innocently back.

"Who? _Red_? Annoying? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm _sure_ you don't." Slade snorted. As they entered the outer room of the boy's jail, Slade told Robin to change back into the other set of clothes. Robin felt more uneasy this time, since there was only Slade in the room… oh, and because he had a vial of really dangerous acid in his sock… He managed to change quickly, though, and handed the clothes and belt to Slade.

"What about this?" he asked, waving the arm with the bracelet.

"That can stay on, I think." Slade said evenly. "Inside." he added, holding the gate open. Robin had learned to hate the sound of the gate closing but, this time, it was a relief. The acid was still safely in his sock… hopefully it was their way out.

When Slade returned with Red he was accompanied by a Slade-bot carrying two paper bags.

"Junk-food _again_?" Robin asked, actually disappointed. "I thought you cared about healthy foods."

"I did when you were my apprentice, boy. This time, it doesn't really matter." Slade's words made Robin scowl. He didn't _like_ not to matter. Not even to _Slade_.

"Junk food is _fine_, just shut up, Robbie." Red was thrilled and snatched his bag as it was given to him.

Robin took his too, it would have been stupid not too, and sat down on the bed next to Red to eat. He had barely tasted his hamburger when Red had finished his and started on the fries. Robin sighed and broke half of his burger off, handing it to the thief. He got a grateful look that made him smile and he surrendered most of his fries to Red as well. Sipping the cola he looked up to discover that Slade hadn't left the room. He was standing there, watching them, and it made Robin uneasy. He stood up, hesitantly.

"Did you want anything else?" he asked the man, who actually seemed to startle a little bit, like he had been in deep thought.

"Next mission is tomorrow. Get some sleep." Slade snapped and walked out the door. A few minutes later the lights were turned off.

"Damn!" Red cursed. "And I just dropped a few fries… how am I gonna find them now?"

"By _smell_, probably." Robin chuckled and found his way back to the cot. He sat down again, next to Red and reached out for him.

"Ahhh… make-out session? I'm game, just tell me if you find any of my fries…" Red laughed and pulled the younger boy down on the bed with him. Robin found Red's face and pretended to nibble at his ear.

"Listen, Red, but pretend to… ah… do what you are doing… just not… damn! Focus a bit, ok?"

"Always…" the thief purred.

"On the mission, I managed to find some acid…"

"What? Sorry, kid, don't _do _drugs…"

Robin sighed. Or gasped. Probably a little bit of both, as Red's hands traveled over his body.

"Not _that_ kind, the _real_ kind. The 'melt anything'-kind, actually."

"Great! Where is it?"

"In my sock."

"In your…? _Damn_, Robin! What if I had accidentally _crushed_ it?"

"Well, since Slade only let us keep two pieces of clothing I figured that I have to put it in the safest place. Of the two."

"Safest from me? Definitely." Robin could _hear_ the grin, and as his eyes slowly adapted to the darkness, he could now vaguely see the young man's outline.

"So. When are we breaking out?" Red wanted to know. They were still faking a make out-session, even if 'faking' was a poor choice of words, and they kept their voices as low as they could.

"The thing is, there isn't much of it. Not enough for the bars and the outer door. Probably only for one bar…"

"So we better do it when we both are in the outer room?"

"Preferably. He seems to realize that it's smartest to keep us apart, though…"

"Yeah. He has trust issues." Red snorted.

Robin grinned and kissed him. "I have to hide the vial somewhere. I better keep it on me during the day if any opportunities should arise, but I really don't want to sleep with it on me."

"No, you want to sleep with _me_ on you." Red agreed. "Slide your foot, up, I'll get it."

"Be careful, the cameras _must _hade night vision." Robin warned, as he lifted his knee, getting his foot higher up on the bed so Red could reach it.

"I started as a pick-pocked, baby." Red chuckled confidently, and sure enough, Robin barely felt the vial being lifted.

"There. I put it on a ledge between the bed and the wall. It's not a great spot, but at least we won't wake up dissolved."

"Works for me. Whoever can snatch it in the morning, will, ok?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good thief."

They chuckled, but then Red turned quiet.

"What is it?" Robin wanted to know.

"Well... nothing… It's just… You know what? I got a feeling Slade likes you."

"What? What do you mean, _likes_, me?!"

"Hush… _Likes_ you, likes you."

"No. No way!" Robin sounded both aggravated and a bit scared.

"It's not like I have any proof or anything, it's just like… he's acting a bit jealous… and besides,_ I_ can't seem to charm him, and that _must _mean something, right?"

Robin gave a relived laugh.

"Oh, Red… I think you got Slade all wrong… I'm sure he's just a bit irked that I turned down being his apprentice, to just turn around and start dating a thief. It must annoy him to no end. He always was a bit possessive, but not in _that _way. Don't you think he would have taken… _advantage… _of that when I was his prisoner before, otherwise?"

"You are probably right. You know him best after all." Red sounded relived too, and kissed Robin's nose.

"I'm not sure that's a _merit_." Robin grumbled and kissed back.

"Sure it is. With an assassin it's a merit just to live long enough to find out his_ name_…"

As they settled down to sleep, Robin stared out in the darkness towards the cameras and shuddered. He really, _really_ hoped Red had been wrong.

_To be continued…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **All right, may I have your attention? It's quite important, so sit up straight and all that… I need a bit of advice and input here… As you have figured out from the last lines, this story is at a crossroad, and I'm wondering what turn to take… _Is_ Slade interested in _that _way, or is he only a bit possessive in a platonic manner?

I'm not sure where I want this story to go… If he IS interested, the story will probably become much darker, because I can't see any slade/robin fluff in THIS setting… so I should maybe keep him out and the story will remain rather light and fluffy? I planned too, from the beginning, but AAAARGH! I don't know! I have been writing so much slade/robin it's actually hard to make him_ indifferent_ (well, to that part of a relationship). I'll continue to write and I'll want your opinions… 'Yes' and 'No' will do, but arguing a point will be better… It's not like a vote where the side that gets the most votes necessarily will "win", if there is just one argument on one side but I find it compelling enough, I might go that way… then again I will probably ignore everything and end up making Slade leave to follow a Broadway musical-dream he had from childhood and Red and Robin moving into a the Wayne-manor, getting lot's of cats. Now you know the ending. ;o)  
Even if it goes dark I _think _I can promise you an happy ending this time (yes, a_ real _one), cause I have this scene in my head…. Now forget I ever told you about this! Cause I could be lying… How should I know!?

I hope to hear from you! By review or PM doesn't matter, I will value your opinion dearly!


	3. Canon Crises

**A/N:** Chapter three… took almost a week… I have been pondering the plot, making sure I won't get stuck AND reading and pondering (even harder, cause I like to ponder... such a funny word…) the wonderful reviews! Thank you everybody for your input! I hope the final result will be pleasing…

**Disclaimer:** There is no god. If there was, I would have owned them. There. Your final proof.

Over a week had passed. Every day Robin was given a mission, some more complex than others. The things he had to steal didn't seem to have much in common. Chemicals, electronics, a laptop belonging to a scientist Robin has never heard of… The boy tried to piece the puzzle together, but this, for once, was over his head. His fifth day's mission almost made him loose it, though.

"You want me to break into a _sports' store_!?"

"Yes. You will need the equipment."

"Climbing equipment? I…" Robin was simply lost for words and threw out his hands.

"Why are you so upset, Robin? Breaking into the mall doesn't _appeal_ to you?" Slade chuckled.

Red, leaning on the bars that separated the rooms, chuckled too.

"It's _petty theft_, Slade. _My_ bird only likes the difficult stuff… Hey? Why not let _me_ go?"

Both Robin and Slade looked at the thief who shrugged.

"Why not?" Red continued "I'm _dying_ in here! I'm so bored that if I had a book I might actually _read_ it." The boy shuddered and Robin laughed softly.

"Nooo… you would have torn out the pages and made paper airplanes." he smiled.

"Good idea! Can I have a book?" Red asked Slade expectantly.

"Will it shut you up?" Slade growled.

"Possibly?" Red didn't sound sure himself. "But come on! Let _me_ go this time? Please?"

"No." Slade said firmly, and that had been the end of that discussion. Well. It had been the end of Slade's part of it, because Red kept nagging him until the man showed him the control to Robin's collar.

That had been three days ago. Since then Robin had brought back a newly developed non friction material, a batch of microscopic needles and even more electrical parts. These, at least, Robin thought could be used to override electronic locks.

Their life as prisoners was fast becoming routine, which scared Robin almost as much as the thought of messing up on an assignment.

They were fed inconsistently, which was harder on Red than Robin. But to be fair it was often Red who didn't get his rations. There wasn't any reason for the missed meals. As far as they could see, it wasn't a punishment. Robin thought it was a way for their captor to break their spirits, but even if Red complained, profoundly and at length, it didn't work. At least not yet.

Boredom was a greater enemy to the thief, who often spent the days pacing in the confined space. Robin tried to keep him occupied, but at least _he_ got to go outside. Red definitely had the worst end of this deal. He couldn't even taunt Slade, _much_, in fear that Robin would get punished.

They first took turns carrying the vile of acid, but there had been a close call four days ago when Slade first decided that they were allowed to shower. Robin was carrying the acid at that moment and it was only in the nick of time he managed to slip it to Red before the Slade-bots escorted him away. It was lucky, as all their clothes were now taken away and new ones, including new underwear and socks, were provided.

After that they made sure that Red kept the container inside the cell most of the time, often hidden away near the bed, always handy but hopefully safe. They still hadn't had a chance to use it, but the time wasn't wasted. The boy's minds took note of everything, trying to find weaknesses and patterns they could use.

One of the more important discoveries was how Slade operated the gate to their cell. His glove contained a small transmitter and made the gate open as he held on to a bar and pressed a tiny button next to his thumb. The whole situation was draining them, though, and the only thing that kept them from giving up, was each other.

They had gotten to know one another a lot better during these few days. How could they not, when all they could do was talk and, well… make out. Red, not really embarrassed about anything, had respected Robin's wishes about not going any further. Red agreed that their first time should be away from this place, but he warned Robin that once they had escaped the kid wouldn't know what hit him. Robin had just grinned and nodded.  
It was awkward, though, sleeping in each other arms at night and then having to go to the bathroom practically in front of each other, especially when you just started dating. At first Robin had waited for Red to fall asleep, but the third night they had burst out laughing as it turned out they _both_ were doing just that. After this, even that part was slightly less embarrassing.

The morning started like the ones before with the light suddenly turning on. Slade wasn't in the room so it must have been done from outside. The boys got to their feet as Slade came in and Robin felt a surge of despair. How long would this go on? How many more 'warm up-missions'? Would they be here for weeks? _Months_? He looked at Slade, though he knew the hopelessness in his eyes must be showing. What was the point of hiding it anyway? As long as he could keep Red safe, what else _mattered_?

"Not very happy this morning, Robin?" Slade asked mockingly.

"No." Robin just replied, as it was a question and Slade always demanded answers.

"Something on your mind again? Any questions?"

"None that you would answer."

"I see. Well, you will both have breakfast today, and I know that will make at least one of you happy." Slade told them and Red seemed to perk up considerably. "Robin, come out here. Red will eat inside."

Junk food again. Robin made a face, but Red happily dug in, of course.

Another folder was put in front of Robin.

"This time I need you to get a research paper. It's not especially heavily guarded, but it's in the university, with a lot of people around it, almost around the clock. It can't be discovered that it's missing, so I want you to make a copy and put the folder back before you leave."

Robin nodded. "I see." He understood why he was, for this mission at least, a bit better suited than Slade to perform the task. A kid, even a younger kid, at a university wouldn't be as questionable as an unknown adult. A kid at a chemical facility, though…

This looked like another pretty easy deal. He should perhaps feel grateful, but he was only irritated. He wanted the _last _mission. He wanted this to be _over_.

"Slade?" He looked up at the man, but was unsure if he should continue.

"Yes?"

Robin shot a glance at Red, but he was still busy with the remains of the breakfast.

"You said that, after the last mission, we would be free to go?"

"Yes."

"Is that the truth? I mean…" Robin's voice trailed off, he didn't really know why he had asked, what good did it do?

Slade's hand was suddenly on his shoulder, and Robin tensed. Slade seemed to be touching him a lot lately. Robin tried to brush it off as it was him who was paranoid after that Red claimed that the man was interested in him. It probably _was_. Robin always tried to keep a distance between them and talk to the man as little as possible now, though. This time, however, he just had to find out…

"Do you believe I would tell you the truth?" the man asked, almost gently.

Robin looked up at him.

"Y… Yes, I do. I mean, if we are never getting out of here, even if we were to be… _killed_… I would _still_ do the job, to try to keep Red safe for as long as possible… so why lie about letting us go?" there was a challenge in the look he gave Slade.

"Why indeed?"

"So you are going to…?"

"Yes. You will have that option."

"And I will take it. As long as Red is with me."

"Sure you will." Slade patted the boy's shoulder. "I will be back in two hours. Learn all the routes."

"What should I choose?" Robin asked Red. "The _nearest_ copying machine, or the one that's least likely to be _used_ much?"

"The one nearest to the candy-dispensers, of course!" Red grinned.

"That's a good point-" Robin started.

"Yeah it is!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that… quite the opposite… I need to stay _away_ from the hallway with the candy-dispensers, that's where people are most likely to stop by."

"Awww… no candy?"

"No _money_, Red."

"Who needs it? I can teach you this trick..."

"No thank you. Remember, I don't _usually_ steal things."

"Right. Forgot."

"And we will have a _long_ talk about your 'carrier' one of theses days."

"Nah, with you being rich, I figured I can be a kept boy, right?"

"Sure…" Robin grinned. "I'd like to see that…"

"I'd like to _be_ that..." Red grinned right back.

Robin revised his plans yet again and felt he had, finally, something that looked like a pretty good strategy.  
They were sitting on either side of the bars again. Slade really didn't have a reason for keeping them separated like this, Robin didn't really need a table after all, but as the man did, the boys thought that this was a small way to protest.

"I _hate_ these things." Red muttered and tugged at the thin plastic strip around his neck.

"Oh? And here I was, thinking about getting you a collar…" Robin smirked.

Red shivered. "Don't even _joke_ about it! I will throw mine out as soon as I get home."

Robin couldn't help but burst out in a laughing fit.

"You _have_ collars? Really?"

"What?! They were_ so_ _in_… like a few years ago or so…"

"I'm_ sure_ they were."

"Robin the fashion police? Gimme a break…" Red snorted. "How do we get these off? I mean, when it's time?"

"Can't we just pull them off?" Robin said uncertainly. "They are thin, they will brake away if you would yank hard enough on them, I think."

"I sure like to _try_ that theory."

Robin studied him.

"Yeah… maybe we should… tonight?"

"You know we are in for some _serious_ pain, right?"

"Yes, but at least we'll _know_. And if we are _really_ lucky, Slade might not have any more…"

"I bet he has _rolls_ of the stuff…" Red muttered. "He gets it special order form 'Jerks R Us'"

Robin laughed softly. "Maybe we can make it look like an accident? Why don't you see if you get any ideas while I'm gone?" Robin knew it was a transparent attempt to get Red something to occupy his mind with, and so did the thief.

"Trying to get me to _think _again, Grayson?" he smirked.

Robin sighed.

"Worth a shot… With practice you might be able to do it _without_ closing your eyes and mumbling to yourself…" he grinned, getting a fake very hurtful look in reply.

"Abusive again?" Red sighed. "Nobody loves me…"

Robin smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry… I just can't help myself."

"No worries… as soon as we get out of here _I'm_ gonna abuse _you_. A_ lot_. And I will not be able to help myself either…" Red's grin looked almost like a sharks, making Robin gulp.

"You know who I miss?" Red asked suddenly after a moment's silence.

"No? Who? Except for the pizza-delivery-guy…"

"Starfire."

"What!?" Robin almost banged his head on a bar, as it whipped around to face Red.

"Yeah. Your whole team, really… I wouldn't mind them rushing in here, right about now."

"Know what you mean..." Robin sighed.

"You haven't even _seen _them on your little heists! What, their leader disappears and they go, 'Great! Boss is gone! Vacation-time!'"

"I _know _they are looking…It's just, how are they supposed to know there's a robbery when there's no alarm? And if I should_ trigger_ an alarm..." he shuddered.

"_I_ bet they are in Aruba. Ever seen Raven on a beech?"

Robin just shook his head at his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Any ideas yet?" Red asked and Robin of course understood what he meant.

"I don't know. I figure we should wait for a bit longer. Maybe I'll find something better." he answered, indicating the acid. He hadn't yet, though, not anything he would be able to bring back without Slade noticing. Not anything that could be useful, anyway.

"You're my clever little snuggle bug, aren't you?" Red grinned.

"Hey, I _wondered_ where the nick-names had gone to. I've missed them…" Robin laughed.

"Sorry, doll face, I just can't think on an empty stomach."

"I shall remember to keep you well fed in the mansion, then, Mr. Knight." Robin said in a mocking snobbish tone that made Red laugh out loud.

Slade entered at that time and seemed to glare at the laughing boy.

"Time for the mission."

The bots held on to Robin as usual and Red was taken out to the chair. Robin _hated _knowing that he was bound to that thing during missions. He knew the bonds were painful and some missions could take hours. Sometimes when he came back he noticed that Red had been hurt. The older boy clamed it was because he couldn't just sit quiet for hours and that Slade was quite touchy, but he wouldn't tell Robin what exactly he had said to the man.

Robin got changed and finished just in time for Slade to come back. He had been allowed normal clothes this time, as he sometimes was, depending on where the missions were taking place. In the outer room he was as usual given his equipment.

"Again you have two hours." Slade told Robin and set the timer. The boy nodded. The timeframes so far had been fair, at least, and this time he even knew the building somewhat as he had visited the university on occasion.

"Is this a good time? Isn't it in the middle of the day?" Robin wanted to know.

"Yes. But it's Saturday."

"Oh." Robin didn't like that he had lost track of the days. It was bad enough not having any natural light. He found himself always searching for a clock on his missions, just to try to get a time reference.

"Be careful, peanut." Red mumbled as Robin kissed him goodbye.

"If you just stay _quiet_ this time…" Robin smiled.

"Can't promise anything…" Red grinned back.

"Sometimes I just think you are a masochist." he sighed.

"Oooohhh… big word. Explain later?" Red smirked.

"Sure. Love you."

"Right back at you." Red grinned. "Always." he added more seriously. Robin just_ had _to waste a few more seconds on another kiss after that.

Again everything was going smoothly. It took a while to get his hands on the report, as he had to wait for a janitor to finish cleaning the floors, but Robin finally managed, and, checking the time, headed for the copying machine. It was a pretty thick report but he would be able to stack the papers in the feeder and the machine would do the rest. He figured he would have time to try to read some of it too, and try to figure out what Slade was up to. Robin didn't know that this was the copying machine from hell.

First the paper ran out, which was easily fixed, but then the toner also turned out to be empty. Robin swore quietly as he looked around the room. Finally he spotted some toner-cartridges stacked against a wall, and luckily, they fit the copier. Then the paper jams started. Robin, realizing he had little time, turned to the communicator on his wrist. A small button on its side made it open.

"Slade. Everything is fine, but I'm having problems with the copying machine. I need more time."

"You were given two hours, Robin. I expect you to be here by then." the man's cold voice answered.

"Please! I won't make it! Give me 15 more minutes!"

"No." The communicator clicked off and Robin couldn't get it to work again. Another grinding sound let him know that the papers had stuck once more.

"Fuck!" He kicked the machine hard, probably making things worse, and gathered up the papers to head for another one.

Not really caring if he was spotted, he ran flat out along the hallways towards the other copying room on the floor. It was just dumb luck that he didn't run into anybody and this copier had a good day. He hurriedly returned the original report to its file and started to run back. He wouldn't make it. It was too far. His lungs burned as he finally got close to Slade's building. Before he reached the entrance he glanced at the timer. Minus 6 minutes. His heart pounded as he threw the door open.

Red's chair was empty.

_  
To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** Copying is often a part of my workday. Does that show in any way? No? –grins-  
I just wanted to say that I now KNOW what Slade is planning. Finally. Not easy to get it out of the guy, let me tell you… so if you were worried that this story would suddenly just… stop (and I was, at a point) don't be. It still won't be a long one, though! The other Titans are not at Aruba, by the way. The hotel prizes there are ridiculous. They had to go somewhere cheaper. –grins- Only kidding! This story won't be from their point of view, though, so no chapters of Raven breaking stuff, Cyborg in I'M LEADER NOW-fits, BB eating ham out of depression or Starfire having hysterics. Nope. Just Slade, Robin and Red X. And you. And me. Aren't we a happy little family? We put the 'fun' back in 'dysfunctional'… (Simpsons-quote)  
Oh! Go myself a **deviant-art**-account under the name of 'wynjas' (notice the 's').. just one pic there right now… a Slade/Robin one.. But I'm thinking of a Red/Robin one too… pity I'm no good drawing humans...


	4. Red, Yellow and Black

**A/N** TOLD you I would try to update soon… here's number four… but this time an update will probably take until next weekend… I'm behind on this… so read SLOWLY…

**Disclaimer:** Ownership is overrated. I don't own the Teen Titans, but look what I can do to them anyway! Ha! Can't do this in a cartoon! _In your faces_ owner-dudes!

**  
Red, Yellow and Black**

Robin dropped the papers on the floor. He had never had time to more than glance at them and the few things he had seen had been meaningless to him. It had been mostly calculations and the few lines of text were just as incomprehensible, like the language wasn't really English. The pages broke apart, spreading across the room, but the boy didn't notice. He noticed when one of them landed right next to the chair, though… but it wasn't the paper he spotted, it was the red liquid it was soaking up from the floor. It wasn't much. Droplets. But it was blood. Red's blood. Unable to stand up, Robin sank to his knees. There was darkness tugging at his vision, and he fought it as his stomach heaved.

"You are late." Slade's voice lashed through Robin's mind like a whip.

Robin didn't have the strength to lift his eyes.

"Red… Red?"

"You were late. You know the rules."

"What… what have you…?"

Robin finally looked up at the man. He stood a few meters away, arms crossed over his chest. Robin's eyes stuck on the man's hands. The gauntlets. Stained red. With a howl Robin threw himself at Slade, every cell in his body intent on killing the monster before him. His attack was so fast that his first punches hit their marks and Slade had to back down a few steps. Then the fight turned. Robin didn't care how many times he was thrown across the room and slammed into a wall. When he had realized that he probably wasn't going to be able to kill the man, he had set another goal. He was going to make sure he reached it.

As he picked himself up and attacked yet again, Slade merely snatched him out of the air and pinned him down on the table. Robin looked calmly up at him, waiting for the blow, but it didn't come.

"What are you trying to _do_, little bird?" the masked man sounded intrigued.

Robin gritted his teeth.

"Die." he snarled, truthfully. If he couldn't kill Slade to avenge Red, then he would join his love instead. He kicked out, trying to hit anything attached to Slade, but there was only air.

"Don't you want to see your boyfriend again?"

Robin's eyes widened. He was too afraid to dare to hope, but…

"He's… he's _alive_?"

"For now."

Robin closed his eyes and drew a deep breath that came out sounding more like a sob.

"The question is, boy, will _you _be?" Slade jeered, and Robin's eyes opened quickly, staring up at him. He didn't understand… what did Slade…? The man saw the confusion in the boy's eyes and smiled behind his mask.

"I got bored of fighting you when you tried to get yourself killed… how about now…? will you be able to fight to _survive_, this time?"

Robin tensed his body. Slade had him pinned and he couldn't move. But he had too… he had to stay alive. He had to see Red again.

As his legs didn't find anything to kick, and his arms were held down, Robin found himself with only one option. He quickly lifted his upper body as much as he could, and slammed his head against Slade's. The impact was hard enough for Slade to let go slightly and Robin was able to wrench free.

He rolled over the table, getting up on the other side. He saw Slade's attack coming, when he suddenly became half blinded. The hit to his forehead had caused a cut over his right eyebrow and the wound bled profoundly, pouring into his eye. Robin couldn't do anything but throw himself away from the attack while trying to brush the blood away. He almost tripped over the chair and Slade attacked again. Robin pushed the chair in the man's path and Slade kicked it carelessly aside, breaking it up. This made Robin grin as he quickly made it over to what was left of it and grabbed a leg. Now he had a weapon. Well… He had _something._ He didn't wait for Slade to attack this time. He managed to hit the man's shoulder, hoping to break his collar bone, but, although it was a perfect hit, it just seemed to be brushed off.

Robin's body ached from the previous treatment and screamed at him just to give up. His mind, though, screamed just as loudly to fight, and he always listened to reason. Almost always, anyway. A counterattack from Slade caught Robin in the stomach and made him drop the precious weapon. As he rolled over the table to get away from another attack, aiming a kick at Slade's head while he did so, he rolled over something and grabbed it. A pencil. Well. The pen was mightier that the sword, right? Robin would have given a lot for a trade right now, nonetheless…

He rolled off the table and quickly hid underneath. As a fist came crashing through the top, just centimeters from Robin's head, he realized that he had to bolt, but which way? He wanted to find Red. That meant the door leading _into_ the hideout, not the door leading out. If he went through _that _door he might just as well kill Red himself. Going through the other one would mean that Slade would catch up to him, but that didn't register as important in Robin's mind right now. Slade would get him sooner or later anyway, and if he just got to see Red first… Grabbing the pencil he heard his mentor's voice in his head. "_Joints_" it said. "_The joints are usually rather unprotected as armor would restrain the movements. When looking for weaknesses, look for the joints_." Robin scrambled to the far end of the table, making it look like he was going to crawl out that way, but as Slade moved to head him off, the boy's arm shot out, burying the pencil in the back of Slade's knee. A loud curse was heard and Robin ran out from under the table towards the inner door. He almost smiled as he grabbed the handle and pushed. And pulled. And… it was locked. Same technology as with the gate, probably. A hand slammed him forcefully against the door, making him unable to breathe.

"Nice move, little bird. I didn't even notice you grabbing the pencil." Slade whispered in his ear. "Now you'll have to pay for it, though…"

Robin was thrown across the room again and he didn't have time to get up before the first punch hit him. They kept coming. Punches and kicks he couldn't shield himself from, making him cry out in pain and rage. As he received a vicious blow to the side of his head, he crumpled up on the floor, whimpering. Slade grabbed him and dragged him upright, bending his head backwards and making him look up at him.

"Enough, boy?"

Robin could only gasp as a reply.

"Let's go see if your boyfriend is still alive."

Slade grabbed his wrists and dragged Robin's half unconscious body across the floor towards the door. Faintly Robin noticed that the man walked just fine. He had stuck half a pencil through the back of his leg and Slade didn't even _limp_. Robin groaned weakly, his arms felt as they were being pulled out of their sockets, but he couldn't stand up. He tried to lift his head as Slade opened the door to the cell-room, but the man suddenly threw him in and he rolled limply across the floor, scraping his cheek painfully against the concrete. Looking up he saw that he was only inches from Red. Robin reached out for the unmoving form splayed out on the floor. So still. So pale.

"Red...? Red! Red, can you hear me? Please…?" His voice broke and he tried to hold back his sobs. He felt mangled himself, but he had too… had too…? Had too make sure Red was ok… Robin got on his knees, putting his hands on the other boy's body, afraid that all he was going to feel was cold flesh. But there was breathing. A pulse. _Thanks god_. Robin became aware of a shadow and looked up. Slade was coming closer and he held… _oh-no oh-no oh-no oh-no oh-no! _Half of it yellow, half of it red, Slade gripped the pencil tighter.

"No!" Robin tried to shield Red with his body but was easily brushed away.

"Wha- what's-goin-on…?" Red mumbled and stirred slightly.

"Red!" Robin tried to get out of Slade's grip but he was held firmly back against the man's chest.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Robin. You can't protect him." Slade growled and raised the pencil. Red's eyes widened, but he was unable to pull away as Slade's hand struck downwards. As the pencil was thrust into Red's thigh, both boys screamed in pain.

Slade let Robin go and the boy crawled towards the thief again, who was panting and staring blindly up on the ceiling.

"Red… Red I'm sorry… I have to get it out…"

The teen blinked and shifted his gaze to Robin's face. Amazingly, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah… on three, right…?"

"Right..." Robin smiled weakly back, remembering a similar situation where the tables had been turned. Robin first bent down to kiss the boy. "I'm so sorry… the copying machine… I … I'm so sorry…"

"Always… hated office supplies…" Red grinned.

Robin grabbed the pencil tightly.

"On three?" Red asked anxiously.

"Yes." Robin answered and pulled the pencil out.

Red gave a short scream and cursed at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Robin mumbled.

"You keep _saying_ that." Red complained, but bit his lip when he met Robin's eyes. They were so full of pain and guilt, brimming over with tears. "Hey, kid. It's okay…"

"I… I failed you…" Robin said quietly.

"No." Slade's voice cut in. "You failed _me_."

"He never did any of this for _you_" Red snarled.

"Red's right" Robin's voice was full of venom. "I would never do _anything_ for you!"

He raised his hands to the plastic collar around his throat.

"No! Rob! Don-" Red tried to warn him, but Robin had already tugged hard at the band. It didn't break. With an almost incredulous look on his face he tugged again, as hard as he could.

Hearing Slade chuckle he looked up at the man in time to see both controls in his hands.

"Young Red here has already discovered that the only way to sever those is with a knife or strong enough scissors. Sorry, my boy." He pressed the buttons. Robin only slowly curled up on the floor next to Red as the pain coursed through him, until there was nothing left but darkness.

Waking up had never been so painful. Only groans next to him urged Robin on, forcing him to stay conscious. He had to protect… Slade's words sliced across his mind… _You can't protect him…_

"I _can_. I _must_."

"Do _what_, exactly?" Slade's voice taunted him, but this time it was real. Robin hadn't been aware that he had spoken out aloud. He closed his eyes, hoping the man would leave, but instead steps came closer.

"I know you are awake, boy."

Robin looked up. He was on his back on the hard, cold floor staring up into the mask of the man he hated more than any other human alive. Slade kneeled by his side and Robin tried to edge away, shoulder blades digging into the concrete beneath him, but he didn't get anywhere. Slade reached out for him and suddenly Robin felt his hands on his arm. The man seemed to caress it, although firmly, and worked his way from the shoulder to the fingertips. He did the same thing with the other arm and Robin finally understood what he was doing. He was checking for broken bones and other serious injuries. _Damn Red and his theories! _As the man moved to his chest, though, the boy tensed again. Checking each rib carefully, Slade's fingers touched something that made Robin wince. The man hummed, going over the spot again.

"Hurts?" he asked, and as Robin only looked away, he growled and pushed down on the spot, making the boy yell out. "I asked you a question. Answer it!"

"Yes! Yes it hurts! _Happy_?" Robin snarled back, but the man only muttered and moved on. Stomach, hips, thighs… all the way down to his toes Slade's hands wandered. Robin felt filthy from the touch and shuddered. Finally Slade let go and Robin relaxed slightly.

"A bruised rib. Might take a week, perhaps two."

"What… what about Red?" Robin was afraid to ask, but he had to.

"A broken arm, otherwise more or less like you. Cuts and bruises. Nothing serious."

_In six minutes. In six minutes he did that… _Robin thought, but knew it would take Slade less than six _seconds _to kill.

"Yeah… forgetting about the freaking _hole in my thigh_!?" Red's weak voice said. Robin once again struggled to sit up. Slade had dragged them into their cell. He noticed for the first time that Red's arm was in a strange angle.

"This… this needs to be set…" Robin whispered.

"Do it." Red nodded. "But not on three, all right?"

"I… I don't know _how_…" Robin bent his head and his shoulders shook slightly.

"It's… it's all right…" Red tried.

"No… it's _not_... you… you can loose it… I…" Robin turned and looked up at Slade. He would do_ anything_ for Red. _Anything_. Begging Slade for help was _nothing_, right?

"I don't know how…" he started.

"So I heard."

"… do … _you_?"

"Yes."

"… W… Would you…?"

Slade kneeled in front of him again, catching Robin's chin in his hand.

"Why would I? You told me that you never would do anything for _me_?"

Robin couldn't say anything to that. He just stared at the man hopelessly.

"Let go of him, Slade!" Red tried to sit up, but winced and fell back as he made his arm move.

"Let go of him?" Slade purred. "Don't you know that he is _mine_, boy?"

Surprisingly Red started laughing.

"He- he will never be _yours_! Don't kid yourself, Slade. Robin doesn't belong to anybody! Well… 'cept maybe _me_…" he grinned and winked at the younger boy. That gave Robin the strength to pull free and edge away from Slade.

Slade looked from one boy to the other and nodded.

"We'll see about that…" he murmured and Robin felt something cold grip his heart at the tone of the voice. Then the man closed in on Red, who stared defiantly back at him.

"I'll set your arm, boy, but only because I know it hurts like hell. You thought it hurt when I broke it in the first place? You are in for a surprise."

Red only snarled and Robin gripped his other hand tightly and whispered soothingly in his ear as Slade prepared. The sound of bones scraping together was one that Robin would never forget, and Red's scream would always hunt his nightmares. Thankfully the boy lost consciousness after a short while, and after fixating the arm in a makeshift cast, Slade finally left them alone. Robin sat on the floor with Red's head and upper body in his arms. He stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Everything will be fine… everything will be fine…" he mumbled softly, over and over again. But he didn't believe his own words.

He held Red like that for over an hour until the boy finally awoke. Robin then helped him to the bed and put the blanket over him as Red now fell asleep for real. Robin sat down on the foot of the bed. He drew his knees up, almost to his chin, and put his arms around them. He sat there, staring into the opposite wall, listening to Red's breathing.

That's how Red found him as he woke up the next morning. The boy knew something was wrong, very wrong, but he didn't know what to do.

"Robin? Robin? Are you ok?" he reached out for him with his uninjured arm and touched the boy's cheek lightly. Robin blinked, but other than that there wasn't any reaction.

"_Shit_, Robin, I'm no good at this! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Robin heard him, but he didn't know how to break free. At first he had just sat there, relived that Slade had left and that Red had woken up, then he had started thinking, and as those thoughts had turned darker he had started spiraling downwards… into himself. And now… he didn't know how to climb up again. It was that chair. That empty chair. _You can't protect him…_

But Red was alive! He could still _hear_ him, Robin felt his arm around him, and he felt his lips on his cheek. He had to go _back_. He didn't _want_ too, though. 'Back' meant the cell. It meant pain. It meant _Slade_. But it also meant Red. Red X. Rick Knight. So Robin started climbing.

As Robin shuddered slightly and blinked a couple of times, Red thought he could cry of relief.

"Robin? Can you hear me? Rob?"

"The chair was empty…" the boy mumbled.

It didn't take Red long to make the connection, and he winced. Robin must have thought that… The teen growled and muttered some very nasty things about Slade.

"I know. But I'm all right, I'm safe. And so are you, kid… come on! Snap out of it or I'll smooch you in front of Starfire, ok!?"

"…promise?" Robin's voice was faint, but there was some life in his eyes now, and a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, kid, I promise! Next time we see Star I will _own _those lips of yours, 'kay?"

"… 'kay…" the smile took on a slightly more solid form.

"Come…" Red's voice was gentle now, as he got Robin to lie down. It was his turn to tuck his love in this time. "Sleep… just rest… I'll be right here…"

Robin sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. After a minute Red could hear the deep, even breaths of sleep and he finally relaxed. That only lasted for a moment, though, as Slade walked into the room.

Red flew to his feet and up to the bars in a split second.

"Go away, Slade!" He snarled in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Robin. "Leave us alone! Robin can't take any more of you right now! He was fucking near _catatonic_!"

Slade chuckled.

"Big word for you. Congratulations.Worried about _'your'_ little bird? I wouldn't be. He is stronger than that, but then again... I know him better."

"Like _hell _you do, you piece of _shit_!" Red found it increasingly difficult to keep his voice down, but he did. "You will _never _know him like I do! You can take his freedom, but _I _have his _heart_!"

"Who says I _want_ his heart, boy?" Slade sneered. "Tell my Robin when he wakes up, that I will give him one week to heal. And then… it's time for the final mission."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Sooo… cuddly Slade is nowhere to be seen in this fic. Don't expect him to show up. –heh- that would be weird, eh? Slade from the future-fic drabbles showing up… oh, he would kick mean Slade's butt for this! But… ehh… possibly still kill Red… NO I'm NOT writing it! Not even as a drabble. You want it, you do it… ;o)


	5. Mission and Control

**A/N:** I should throw really weird ideas out there more often! Alonein-Darkness7 actually WROTE a drabble where my "good" Slade pops in from an alternative universe… I thought it was hilarious, so go read! This will still be here when you get back…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't even own any Teen Titans merchandise…

Robin slept for such a long time Red almost, _almost _wanted to nudge him awake out of boredom. He knew the kid had to sleep, though, so he tried to be quiet. This wasn't hard. Having nothing to do tends to entail silence. As Robin finally sat up, Red thanked some lucky star and went to sit down on the bed beside him.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Goin' for a record, or what?"

"… wha?"

"You've been asleep. For _ever_." Red tried patiently to explain, wondering if the trauma had left his love with a bit of brain damage. Well. The genius could take it, Red figured. Maybe_ now_ he would be interested in the latest reality shows…? Robin soon shrugged off his sleepiness, though, and Red's dreams about a slightly more… _easy-going_ boyfriend were crushed.

"Where's Slade?" Robin wanted to know as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Not here. Relax. He hasn't been in since… well, since you fell asleep. Not sure how long it's been. My stomach says three meals or so…"

"So… _what_? Twenty minuets?" Robin grinned.

"Taunting the _disabled _now too?" Red wanted to know and gestured to his arm. He regretted it instantly as the grin disappeared from Robin's face and was replaced with anguish.

"I'm sorry, how _is_ your arm? Can you move it? Does it hurt?"

"It's _fine_." Red lied. It throbbed like crazy, but he wasn't about to tell Robin that, now was he? "What _happened_ on the mission, really? I have this weird memory of you talking about a printer…?"

Robin scowl deepened and he told Red the story. Then he told him to stop laughing.

"It's not _funny_, damn you! You cold have been _killed_!"

"I… I can just see the expression on your face when the papers get stuck! You… you _kicked_ it?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have to ask Bruce to make an anonymous donation or something. I don't think it survived."

The boys looked at each other and a small smirk made an appearance on Robin's face. It was no match for Red's huge grin, though. Red enjoyed it even further when hearing about how Slade's knee met the pencil, even though it _did _lead to that Red's thigh got the same treatment. The wound hurt a lot, and Red didn't like his chances if it got infected, but at least it didn't seem to have caused any permanent damages. Unless he caught gangrene and his leg fell off or something. He wasn't all too clear on the medical process.

Slade had left the water on, so Robin could clean up somewhat. It wasn't easy without a mirror, though, but Red was happy to help. He also took the opportunity to clean the stab wound again.

"This cut is gonna leave a scar." Red commented as he wiped the dried blood from Robin's forehead.

Robin shrugged. What was another scar?

"It's gonna be a cute one, though. I'm afraid I may have to kiss it a lot."

Robin finally smiled a real smile and pulled the thief in for a hug.

"You are crazy, Knight. I'm_ so_ glad I have you."

"Hey look at us… taking care of each others injuries… wanna play doctor?"

This made Robin erupt in laughter against his chest and Red smiled as he hugged the boy closer. He might not be able to do _much_, but if he could make Robin laugh he felt that he at least was doing _some_ good.

"What did Slade say when he came in the last time?" Robin wanted to know, suddenly hugging Red in a different, almost frightened, way.

"I totally forgot!" Red exclaimed. "He said you had a week to heal and then he would send you out on the last assignment!"

"_Finally!_" Robin sighed. "I want this to be over _so_ badly…"

"Do you think that… well…?" Red was a bit scared to voice his fears, but Robin understood.

"I don't know… but it will be over, right?"

"Maybe he'll have 'cool down'-missions for you?" Red grumbled. Robin was quiet for a while.

"I… I'm not sure I could handle that." he whispered against Red's chest.

Red grabbed him gently by his shoulders and pulled away a bit, so he could look into the boy's eyes.

"It's_ okay_, Robin. If you can't take it anymore, it's okay. When it's enough, it's enough. Just say so. At least we'll be _together_, right?"

Robin shuddered at the implication.

"I'm _not_ giving up… You promised to kiss me in front of Starfire, after all…"

"And _that _you remember?! I'm scared to _death_ of that girl; she will snap me in _two_!" Red complained and Robin laughed softly again.

"_Yeah_, she _will_… but that's _nothing _compared to what _Raven_ will do…"

Robin heard the thief gulp and continued laughing.

"Hey, Rob, forgot another thing…" Red squirmed in Robin's grip. _This can't be good_, Robin thought and looked up on him.

"When Slade came by, I kind of… well... I _called_ him things… Just so you know. I'm sorry. I really hope he doesn't hurt you... I-"

"What _did _you call him, exactly?"

"Err… 'piece of shit' I think." Red muttered quietly.

"Oh. So you merely _described_ him, then?" Robin's face looked blank before he cracked up and grinned. "Didn't he punish you?"

"No… that's kinda' weird, but he didn't."

"Maybe he's afraid he won't get any Christmas presents this year…" Robin sneered.

"Ahhh... actually, when I _think_ about it…" Red said, ignoring Robin's raised eyebrow at the 'think' "it was probably 'cause he knew someone had to keep an eye on you… you were acting kinda' spacy…"

Robin nodded. That made sense. Slade wouldn't want to waste time looking after him himself, and he still needed him for this last mission.

It took several more hours before Slade came into the room again. Two pairs of very wary eyes followed him closely.

"Awake and well, I see. Good. Would you like something to eat?"

To his credit Red didn't even flinch, but Robin just _knew_ that if the thief had had a tail, it would be wagging right now.

"Yes." Robin answered for him.

"As you wish." Slade made a gesture and a robot came in. Paper bags. Again. Robin stepped up and took them, while trying to keep his distance from the mercenary.

"Let me tell you about the mission while you eat." Slade said, settling in his usual position with his hands behind his back. Robin and Red sat themselves down on the bed, Red trying to rip his bag open in a dignified way.

Slade waited until they had taken a few bites out of their hamburgers before continuing.

"Your target, Robin, is the Mine Vaults of Jump City."

Red had just taken a sip of cola and now sprayed the room with it.

"The Mine Vaults?! Are you cr- …I mean… are you insa- …I mean… _No one_ can break in there!"

Robin tried to swallow his bite and could only agree with Red. The Mine Vaults where impenetrable. That was the_ point_ with them.

"So you have heard about them. Impressive. It's not common knowledge after all."

Robin nodded again, still not quite able to swallow the burger down the right way. Sure he heard of them, they were legendary. It had all started during the cold war, when a branch of the government, together with the military, had decided that they needed an absolutely safe place to store important and/or dangerous items in. The first thing had been a gold reserve, protected in the Vaults if something should happen to the official reserves of the country. Things had been added over the years. Secrets, weapons, plans… making the Vaults a conspiracist's wet dream. It was impossible to break in to though, simply because there _was _no way in. The items in the Vault where never intended to be reached easily, with a key or a code. They were intended to be kept in, until a government order would, perhaps, release them one day. The idea was simple, really. Dig a deep hole in solid rock. Put the stuff in. Fill it back up. Go home. Whistle. The Mine Vaults were just that, mines, and for each new entry a new narrow passage were chiseled out of the rock, going for hundreds of meters before a small room was created. The article was then placed inside, the door opening secured and then the whole passageway was filled up with cement. It would take miners just as long to _get_ to the room as it took to dig it in the first place, making sure that getting an item was no rash decision. And now Robin was going to break in. _How_?

Red had the same thoughts and pointed accusingly to Slade

"You are _not_ turning my boyfriend into a mutant mole!"

Slade actually seemed stumped and Robin finally managed to speak.

"_Mutant mole_?! You and BB are going to get along just fine, I hear."

"Indeed." Slade still sounded a bit perplexed at the idea. "No, Mr. X, I didn't intend to alter Robin in anyway for this assignment. Actually, it's the way he _is _that makes him perfect for the job."

"Yeah, I know he's a bit hardheaded, but even _he _can't actually break _cement_! Not _that _much, anyway, and-"

"Quiet."

Red in fact obeyed, but perhaps it was more because he was curious about Slade's plan than anything else.

"So…. " Robin said slowly. "If you are not going with the mole-idea, and if I'm not going to break my way in with my _head_…" he gave Red a very poisonous glance, "Then how?"

"Through the ventilation shafts." Slade said simply.

Red snorted.

"There _are_ no ventilation-shafts! What… they are _stupid_? 'Let's build an impenetrable vault! Yeay! Let's build a way _into_ it too! Yeah, good idea!'" Red exclaimed, actually doing the voices of the imagined people.

"You_ really_ need to be quiet now, or I'll break your other arm too." Slade said sweetly.

"I don't speak with my _arms_, bud-" Robin clamped one hand firmly over Red's mouth.

"Honey" he whispered in Red's ear. "I really _hate_ to agree with Slade, but you need to shut. The. Fuck. Up. Okay?"

"Mmpf…" Red seemed to concur, so Robin let him go and handed his fries to the disgruntled thief to cheer him up. It worked.

"I gather there _are_ ventilation shafts, then?" Robin said.

"To _some_ chambers, yes. The mines are built into bedrock after all, and the damp would destroy some of the things stored there eventually."

"Are they large enough?"

"For an adult? No. But you are slim and agile enough not to get stuck down there. I think."

Red was about to protest again, so Robin quickly slapped his hand back over his mouth until he had calmed down.

"Why not build some kind of robot to do it? You could operate it by remote control, even."

"The security and maintenance uses robots of their own and any electricity with the wrong frequency that enters the ventilation system is immediately spotted. I could have copied the frequency, perhaps, by stealing one of the robots and adapting it, but the safe within the vault must be opened by a human. It measures heat, pulse and blood pressure to be sure no one sends in a machine."

"But you got to be like a certain person to open it or something, right?" Red asked, trying to find any flaws in Slade's little plan.

Slade shook his head.

"No, it's not locked to anyone's retina image, handprint or anything like that. The objects contained in the vaults are not meant to be retrieved for a very long time, if ever, so coding them to an individual would be very unwise. You simply have to be human."

"What about in the ventilation shafts? Surely they must scan for intruders? Heat seekers?" Robin wanted to know. He had stood up from the bed and started pacing, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of breaking into 'the Mines'.

"As I said, the shaft is very narrow and it's also quite hot in there, so heat seekers won't do any good. Naturally it has defenses against rats and other vermin, as you might discover, Robin."

"What do you mean?" Robin stopped and looked suspiciously at Slade.

"They have installed detectors at certain intervals. If any alarms are triggered, a small electrical charge will be deployed in that area. Just enough to kill a small mammal like a rat. One alarm like this won't cause a big stir, but maintenance robots will be deployed to investigate, so move out of the spot as soon as you can if that should happen."

"Yeah, half _fried_! You-" Robin had anticipated this and taken the few steps up to Red. His hand found Red's mouth again, just in time.

"What did we just talk about?" he hissed.

"Hey… my fries are gone, I was starting to pay attention again…" Red muttered as the hand was removed.

"Then I wish I had more to feed you…" Robin sighed and turned towards Slade again.

"What kind of detection system do they use?"

"Optical. Computer operated at first and at higher risk situations they switch to manual. That means" he turned to Red and used an 'I'm talking to a slow person'-tone of voice "that if the alarm is triggered repeatedly, actual human beings check the cameras."

"I got that. I'm not an idiot." Red muttered sourly.

"You could have fooled me."

"…who couldn't..?" Red said under his breath, but fortunately only Robin heard him.

"What do I do if I should run into one of those robots down there?"

"You will be caught. And if we give Red half an hour I'm sure he will be able to figure out what that means for _him_."

"… meany…." Red continued to mutter.

"Stop that, Slade." Robin had had far enough of his boyfriend being insulted.

"What was that, Robin?" Slade asked, tilting his head.

"I asked you to stop harassing Red! I just don't understand why you feel the need too! He can't even defend himself!" Robin was seething and took a step closer to the man.

Suddenly Slade's arm shot out and caught the front of the boy's shirt, pulling him towards himself and slamming him into the bars. It happened so quickly neither Robin nor Red had time to react.

"_Still _think you can protect him, Robin? Have I really failed to get you to realize that you can't? I might have to rectify that."

"You _need_ him... If- if you kill him I won't do assignment..." Robin panted, trying to tear himself loose from Slade's grip.

"You _will_. I still have your_ identity_, _Richard_… How long do you think Batman will be alive after I tell the world who he is? And Batgirl? Other family and friends? I don't really need _Red_. _You_ do."

"Then let him _go_!" Robin had trouble breathing and as Slade tightened the grip the more he struggled, he became still.

"And have him run to the Titans? I don't_ think_ so, Robin. No, Red will either stay as long as _you_ do, or he will _die_. And let me tell you, boy, that my patience is dwindling, so _don't move, Mr. X._" Slade's gaze had shifted from Robin to Red who was about to attack. The boy now froze as he had been spotted.

"Mr. X here likes to claim that you are _his._ Why don't you enlighten him, Robin? Who do you _belong_ to?"

Robin just stared into that eye, practically seeing Red's life hanging on a thread that got thinner for every moment. He lowered his eyes, not able to meet that stare anymore.

"Yours… I'm_ yours_, Slade…" he mumbled.

"Good boy. Now don't you forget it, or I will find a way to remind you of that _too_."

Slade shoved him away and Robin landed hard on his back. He glared up at the man but didn't say anything as he got to his feet. Red came up to him and tried to put his arm around him, but Robin shrugged him off.

"Red… just… just leave me alone for a while, okay?" He made it over to the far wall and sat down, refusing to look at neither Red nor Slade, and stared at the floor instead. He bit his lip hard as he heard the man chuckle. Being forced to tell Slade that he belonged to him had made Robin physically _sick_. He thought he could feel the collar around his neck tighten, and he had trouble breathing even now, just as if Slade was still holding him. He curled up again, arms around his knees.

"No, Robin! Don't turn scary on me again, come on!" Red came up to him and tried to comfort him again.

Robin's head snapped up.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, _thief_!" he snarled.

He barely noticed Red's hurt expression as the boy moved away.

"You can really sound like_ him _when you want too…" he just heard Red mutter, as Slade's chuckles grew louder.

"We will start training tomorrow, Robin." Slade sounded smug. "This will take days of preparation and you will do your very best, won't you?"

Robin nodded.

"That's my boy. Now you two behave. I'll keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, that's the _best _you can do, right, since you onl-" Red actually manage to stop himself this time, maybe thanks to another heated glare from Robin. He turned his back on the other two and muttered darkly under his breath as he flopped down onto the bed, minding his arm.

Slade left after that, but Robin stayed where he was. Somehow he resented Red for making him submit to Slade. He_ knew _he was unfair, but it didn't help much. Robin felt an urge to run. Not just run _away_, but just to _run_, head over heals, until he collapsed… he was so psychologically tired it seemed only fitting that he should be physically spent too, somehow. He didn't try to understand these feelings, they were just there. He finally glanced up at Red, who also hadn't moved. He still seemed to be mumbling to himself. Robin, pushing the stupid, resentful feelings aside, wanted to make up with him, but maybe he shouldn't? If they were at odds, Red might not be so inclined to taunt Slade, and the other way around. If Red was _angry_ with him, he might not stick up for Robin, which meant that he was safer. Robin sighed. He wanted to, though. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn't want to feel alone, especially not now…

He raised his head and just looked at his boyfriend, who noticed, but tried to ignore him.

"I'm sorry." Robin said quietly.

Red muttered something a bit louder but still incomprehensible.

Robin got up from the floor and went to the bed. He sat down, making Red scoot over a bit.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Robin tried again. "You know I didn't _mean_ it, don't you?"

"What? Calling me a thief?" Red asked, looking puzzled.

"No… you _are _a thief, Red…" Robin almost sighed. "For… for what Slade made me say…"

Red looked Robin deep in the eyes until Robin almost felt faint… _this is going to be slightly inconvenient when we finally get out of here_, Robin thought… If Red could make him feel woozy with just a_ look_, he would be able to get away with _anything_…

_Yeah, like he won't do that anyway… _

When Red finally spoke, his voice was more serious and his words more carefully chosen than ever.

"I don't care about _that_, Robin. Damn, Slade could _easily _make me say that too, if _your _life depended on it! I just wanted to be _there_ for you, and you just… turned away… and I don't understand, Robin…?"

"I… he… I couldn't _breathe_, Red! I don't understand what he is _doing_, but I feel… I'm scared! And when he said he could kill you… I… I don't want to loose you… and to be _alone _with…" Robin trembled so hard that he couldn't continue.

"Robin…" Red said softly, sitting up straighter in bed, reaching out for him. Robin loved when he called him by his full name. It was nothing like when Slade did it, that always made him feel like a dog, being told to heel. "I'm sorry too… you are _nothing_ like Slade… to compare you… I-"

Robin chuckled softly.

"I have heard that before… maybe there even is some _truth_ in it, but characteristics don't make up a persons soul… just because two people are determined doesn't mean they are actually anything alike, does it?

"Or _obsessed_, or _bossy,_ or a bit _posh_ and _snotty_ or…"

"_Was_ it an apology or _what_?" Robin wanted to know and arched an eyebrow. "Because you are _pushing_ it, you know…"

"… bossy…" Red smirked and then his hand was around Robin's neck, drawing him closer. The kiss was like something a Hollywood scriptwriter only could dream of describing. If Red had asked, Robin would have gladly slept with him right there and then, just as long as the kiss could continue. He only hesitated as Red winced when Robin accidentally nudged his broken arm. Having that strapped across the boy's chest severely limited their make out session, but they did their best to work around it.

They ended up next to each other, panting.

"That… that was... kinda… wow…" Red grinned.

"Mh-hm…" Robin tried to agree.

"Love you..."

"Don't think you _do_…" Robin objected

"What? _Why_?" Red almost whined.

"You stopped _kissing _me…" Robin smirked.

"You are _so _gonna regret that…" Red laughed and tried to sit up. He hissed and slumped back down. "As soon as my_ arm _heals, you are…" he threatened.

"What, _I _have to do the work?!" Robin exclaimed and supported himself on an elbow.

"Don't get _used _to it." Red said smugly but made a little happy sound as Robin's lips met his again. They spent most of the day in each others arms, none of them willing to let the other one go. It was like they had a feeling that they didn't have much time left together, and wanted to make the most of it. As the evening, they presumed anyway, came, they were given a second meal by a Sladebot, but Slade himself didn't show himself until early the next morning.

"Robin. Time to start working."

Robin awoke to the words, as did Red. The boys grudgingly got to their feet and Robin was let out of the cell as usual. This time, though, Slade wanted him to follow him out of the room. Robin gave Red a worried glance, but didn't dare to object.

They walked along corridors Robin had never seen before. Slade opened one of the nondescript doors and motioned for Robin to go in ahead of him. As the lights were turned on, Robin blinked, only slowly understanding what he was seeing.

_No way_, he thought. _There's no way I can do this._

_To be continued…_

**A/N**: So… I know that those of you who voted for slash is probably screaming in frustration by now… sorry, but bear with me, ok? Then this is over you are only going to be _slightly _disappointed… ;o) It's turning into a few more chapters than I thought, though… Next update will again take some time, but at the latest next weekend… not this one coming up… the one after… well... it COULD be this one coming up, but I haven't anything written yet, so…


	6. Tight Spot

**A/N:** Oh, I did it! I actually finished another chapter and it's only Saturday! So happy… will paint the rest of the day…  
**Disclaimer:** Um… What was it I was suppose to say…. errr.. oh! 'Don't own them'!

The room in front of him was huge, industrial sized, and the ceiling was lost in the darkness high above. There had been windows, but these, it seemed, had been bricked up long ago. Spotlights made it clear that the area wasn't open, though. It was filled with what looked like a three-dimensional maze built of square metal ducts, and Robin realized what they were. A model of the ventilation shaft in the mine Vaults. What made Robin freeze was the diameter of the ducts… they were tiny! No _way_ could he fit in there!

"You expect me to crawl through_ that_?" he said, desperately hoping this was some kind of weird joke on Slade's part.

"I expect you to be _thankful_ that you will be able to train for it. What you are to retrieve for me is important enough, though, for me to take the trouble."

"Is this… an accurate model?"

Slade chuckled.

"Oh, no. The mine-shafts are _much_ longer than this, but it gives you the opportunity to train difficult passages and develop a technique to move quickly."

_Move quickly? I won't be able to move at ALL… _

"Did I tell you I have a slight claustrophobic problem?" Robin muttered

"Tough. Deal with it." Slade shrugged.

Slade showed Robin to a table where some equipment were placed.

"During the week we are also going to find out what tools will work best for you. You have stolen a few of these yourself. This..." Slade held up something that looked like a plastic bulletproof vest "...is made from the low friction material you stole. This might help you in the shafts, but it may also prove too bulky. Better to find out _now_, don't you agree?"

Robin nodded reluctantly. Getting this chance might not be _all _bad, but what if…

"What if I can't make it? If no tools or anything helps?"

"Then Red is dead. I have no use at all for him, then. I'll think I'll keep _you_, though…" Slade's eye gazed at him from behind the mask. "I'll find _something_ for you to do…"

Robin didn't dare to ask what Slade meant; he just shifted his glare from the man to the metal maze.

He tried to collect himself. Slade thought he could _do_ this, and that gave him a chance. Slade wouldn't send him out on an _impossible_ mission, would he? Not if it meant that Robin would get caught if he failed. Feeling his pulse slow down, Robin nodded, indicating that he was ready to begin.

Half an hour later Robin was in hell. Hell, in this case, was hot, cramped and dark.

"I can't!" he screamed at Slade, who were standing somewhere outside the thin steel walls.

"You _can_. Try again." Slade's voice, for once, managed to be almost soothing, and Robin took a few deep breaths of the stale hot air. The real thing would be hotter, Slade had explained, this vent only felt warm because of Robin's own body heat. He was lying on his back in a vent shaped like a 'T". He was to one side on the horizontal part, and Slade wanted him to go down the vertical shaft ahead of him. How the _heck_ was he supposed to do that!? He was so restricted that he could barely move. He might be able to turn around on his stomach, he had done so before, but what good would that do…? Falling down the shaft on his_ head_ wouldn't improve the situation. He was on his back because the vent was not nearly high enough for him to crawl through on all fours. Oh, that would have been _easy_! Instead he had to lie flat and move by pushing himself forwards with his palms and the soles of his feet. He had tried to crawl on his stomach first, but that just didn't work very well. He had to use his feet to shove himself forward. He couldn't bend his knees very far either, but enough to get some strength behind every push. The ceiling of the vent started just a bit above his nose and he had only a few centimeters on each side of his shoulders. Tight spot… right…?

"Make your way over the opening so you'll end up with your feet at the entrance, then make your way down with your feet first." Slade instructed. Well. It was worth a shot. Edging his head and shoulders over the opening wasn't such a problem; he could press his hands against the metal walls and hold himself up. All too soon his shoulders rested on the other side. He knew, logically, that the path he was about to go down was as wide, or narrow, as the one he was in, but it_ felt_ smaller. Much smaller. _Deep breaths, Robin…_ he hadn't been joking about the claustrophobia, Robin enjoyed _open _space, but he was able to keep the fear in check for now, thanks to Batman's rigorous training.

Slade followed his every heartbeat with the help of thin strips of what looked and felt like normal tape around Robin's chest and wrists. It wasn't tape, though; the material monitored his heartbeat, pulse and blood pressure, telling Slade exactly how much stress he was under at the moment. Robin hated not being able to hide behind a snarl, his fear was right there for Slade to see now. He bet the bastard enjoyed it. The man was also able to _see _him somehow, Robin had figured out. Probably it was heat- or night vision mini cameras set into the metal walls, he didn't know, but he _was _being watched. Robin was only wearing the scrubs and was barefooted, as Slade wanted to find out how he would manage without any help at all. Robin had thought it just as well at first, but now he wished for every protective gear there was, as he had no idea how far down the shaft went. They had started at an opening almost at the top of the maze and he had lost his bearings more or less immediately, due to panic.

There. He was over the duct-opening and now he needed to go down. He edged forwards again, letting his feet and legs down to his knees. Now it got tougher, as he couldn't just sit up, he had to edge down, bending back further for every inch. He thought his back would break, and the sharp metal corners scraped his skin through the clothes.

"You are doing _fine_, Robin, keep going." Slade's encouraging voice rang in his ears.

"_Fuck you…_" Robin mumbled.

"What was that, Robin?"

"I said 'thank you'" the boy said a bit louder.

Slade chuckled.

"I _bet _you did."

Robin growled and edged down a bit more. He hissed as his sore side hit the edge.

"This is not doing anything for my rib." he commented harshly.

"Oh, it's not broken, Robin. Just take it easy and try not to put too much weight on that side."

"Oh, _great_ advice…" the boy gasped.

"I'm going to interpret that as another 'thank you'" Slade said warningly, implying that he wouldn't take any more lip from the boy.

Robin had now gotten as far as his thighs down the hole and now came the second problem. He had to go down, but not _fall _down. He pressed his feet against the sides of the vertical duct, while using his hands to push himself further into it.

_Finally!_ His arms were now resting on the edge, and he let his head rest on them for a moment.

"You better move along now, or you will never get out of there…" Slade taunted him. Robin really wanted the 'thank' the man again, but pressed his lips together.

The way down was quite easy, he was able to hold himself up with only one slip as his hands and feet got rather sweaty. Suddenly his feet didn't find anything to press into, though, and he almost fell.

"Careful, Robin, that's a good way to break your ankles."

Robin let himself down a bit further and felt steel under his feet again. He was at the bottom and the reason the wall had disappeared was that the duct again split two ways. Now he was standing at the bottom of what must have been shaped like an up-side-down "T".

"You could have _warned_ me!" He scolded Slade.

"I won't _be_ there to warn you on the mission. You should have figured out what would happen when you reached the bottom."

Robin again snarled. He _should _have, the bastard was _right_, damn him.

"Now. I want you to take the route to the right of you." Slade ordered.

Robin almost had a small panic attack again as he grasped that he now had to press himself into one of the ducts starting below him, the openings barely reaching his knees. He used the same technique this time, slowly edging the feet and knees into the opposite hole. He was then standing on his knees, needing to bend backwards to force himself further back. As half his thighs was in, something tugged at his neck. The shirt. It had stuck on something. Probably on a welding edge. He couldn't move. His back was bent at an almost impossible angle and he _couldn't move_. This time the panic gripped him full strength.

"I'm stuck! I can't... I-" he gasped

"_Easy_. Breathe, Robin."

"_Get me out of here_!" Robin now screamed.

"No, Robin. You will get _yourself_ out. Calm down. What is the problem?"

"What's the… what's the _PROBLEM_?!" Robin almost laughed. "I'm _stuck_, you bastard, _get me out_!"

"Careful Robin, think about Red."

This actually made Robin take a few gulps of air.

"I'll ask you again. _How _are you stuck?"

"My shirt… snagged on something."

"All right. Is your shirt of high quality?"

Robin actually managed a bitter laugh this time.

"Since _you _gave it to me, no, I shouldn't think so." he answered.

"Which means…?"

"…?"

"It will_ tear _quite easily, Robin." Slade said patiently, using almost the same voice as he did to taunt Red.

_Tear? It would?_ Robin's panicked mind couldn't really grasp the notion, as it had locked itself into thinking that he was stuck and there was no way out. Slade continued, patently, to persist that he _could_, though, and after a while Robin got to a point where he was able do control his mind again, at least enough to twist and slowly get a hand up to the stuck piece of clothing. A hard tug later and he was free. He was still in a painful position, however, but as the fear decreased he was able to loosen up his cramped muscles and finally slid down on the bottom of the shaft. He lay on his stomach, panting, almost sobbing. Angry with himself for being so _stupidly scared_. This was only _practice_! He _wasn't_ deep underground, Slade were _right there_ outside! He flinched as he discovered how comforting that thought actually was.

"That's enough. Time to move." Slade's voice made him wake up from his thoughts. Robin obeyed, turning slowly around on his back to be able to push himself along the new tunnel. He was still only_ half _calm, the lack of fresh air made him fight for every breath, and the darkness seemed to crush him even more. He followed Slade's instructions, continuing on the path for several minutes, until he suddenly banged his head on a steel wall. The tunnel stopped. Robin bit his lip, trying not to panic again. It _couldn't _stop. It was just a _turn_. It had to be! He pushed to one side, managing to pull one arm up past his head to feel for the opening. Slade was quiet, and Robin was damned if he was going to ask him what to do before seeing where the supposed opening lead. In front of him there was a solid wall. All right, so the opening might be to the right or left. No. Down? No, only floor. That only left… up... he practically smiled at himself for not realizing that sooner, and lifted his hand. It hit the ceiling. Sliding it along above him, he still didn't find an opening. There _wasn't_ one. It was a dead end. The panic now returned with a vengeance. His palm started slamming into the metal as he was willing himself to find the elusive opening. It_ had_ to be there! He didn't know when he lost his nerve and started screaming for Slade, he only knew that it seemed like an eternity before he got any answer. Suddenly the metal by his head opened up and an arm reached in. Robin grabbed it without a moment's hesitation and he was pulled out of the hateful labyrinth. Robin felt too weak to stand, only able to cling forcefully to the man who dragged him out. It took several long moments before he even realized that he was, in fact, clinging to _Slade_.

Robin stiffened and then tore himself free, stumbling away from the man, just to fall on his hands and knees, unable to get up again. He faintly heard Slade walk up to him and start leisurely pacing around him.

"I see that you actually _do_ have a fear of confined spaces, Robin. That will make things slightly more difficult for you but, judging by this first try, I am confident that you will make it. Very well done."

Robin looked up at the man in surprise. Praise from _Slade_? That was as rare as… as… praise from _Batman_, he guessed. And, as with Batman, he knew not to take it lightly, it was always well deserved. Robin, however, didn't _feel_ deserving. First of all he _really_ didn't want to feel that flash of pride he had just experienced and secondly he had damn near _frozen_ in there! Sure, he was able to learn how to move and do some difficult maneuvers, but as soon as his shirt got stuck he had panicked like… oh, poor him if Rae or Star heard him use this expression, but he had panicked like a little girl. In a room full of mice and spiders.

He shook his head tiredly.

"What is it Robin?"

The boy knew Slade wanted him to answer and he tried to explain in as few words as he could.

"… froze…"

"Yes. That was your phobia. The fear. But you managed to suppress it quite well. I might have underestimated Batman's training of you; it might not have been a _complete _failure after all."

"Batman was a _great _teacher!" Robin snarled.

"No. But I'm sure that you were a great _student_." Robin looked up at the man again. Why was he acting like this? To calm him down? Probably. Slade reached out a hand towards him.

"Come on." he urged Robin. "Take my hand, I'll help you."

_Help me with what?_ Robin wondered bitterly, but he did not dare to refuse him. As their hands met, metal enforced gauntlet against bare skin, Robin again felt like the collar was tightening. He couldn't help but yelp as he was yanked to his feet, stretching muscles and joints that had been cramping for the last hour. Slade caught him and held him up with one arm around his chest and Robin had to grab his shoulder to be able to stand. He looked down on himself. He was absolutely _filthy_. Drenched in sweat and streaked with dirt from the vents, mixed with a bit of blood from where he scraped his skin.

"We need to loosen those muscles and work on your flexibility. You must be able to get up, perhaps run, as soon as you completed the mission."

Robin suddenly felt himself being lifted and protested wildly.

"Let me _go_, Slade! I can walk by _myself_!"

"No, you can't even _stand up _by yourself. Stop _twitching_, boy. I won't hurt you."

Robin snorted.

"Oh, I'm so _glad_ to hear that…. Kidnap me, imprison me, force me to commit crimes for you, beat me nearly to death and then make me crawl through tiny ducts. I'm relieved you won't actually _hurt _me."

The man looked down on the boy in his arms, and Robin's eyes widened, realizing that this was the closest they ever been… well… without fighting, perhaps.

"You _should_ be." the man said simply, and Robin shivered. Slade put him down on a padded table and Robin watched as the man removed his gloves. He stared, fascinated, at Slade's hands like he never seen a pair before. Real hands. They were big and had calluses from handling weapons but they were… human… Somehow he had expected… like… tentacles or something. No, he had always _thought_ that Slade was human, but he hadn't been all together _sure_ until now. He didn't know if it made him feel better or not. The thought of another human being, putting him and Red through all this, was somehow scarier than if Slade had been an… alien or something. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even struggle as Slade pushed him down on the table and unceremoniously started to stretch and massage his muscles. The man used a mix of a powerful deep massage that was quite painful in the beginning, and a form of chiropractic treatment where he clicked and snapped the joints, making them loosen up. Robin first scowled, but soon found that it really worked as the knots in his body slowly disappeared. He closed his eyes for a while and when Slade told him to turn over on his stomach; he obeyed without thinking about it. His back and the back of his legs and arms got the same treatment, and a small groan of pleasure escaped Robin's lips. It wasn't _sexual_ pleasure, but it still made him scowl again and bite the inside of his cheek. As Slade chuckled, Robin turned slightly pink, scowling deeper.

Slade worked on the back of his thighs now, and he was slowly moving closer to Robin's backside. The boy tensed, and as the edge of Slade's hands brushed his ass, he jolted and tried to turn around. A firm hand on his back stopped him easily, though, and Robin was still too weak to fight it off.

"Easy, Robin. Your... _behind_ … consists of muscle, and it needs work too."

"No, it _doesn't!_" Robin snarled, at least not too tired to do _that_.

"Oh, just pretend it's _Red _touching you." Slade said with a cool voice.

"Red doesn't-" Robin cut himself off. It was a lie after all; Red had cupped his ass once or twice... All right, a _lot, _but he had actually refrained from _groping_… well… _very_ hard… most of the time… Slade had started now, though, and was working the muscles like he had the thighs before.

"Red hasn't touched you here? _Please_, Robin, his hands are all _over_ you. Or are you telling me you two never…?"

Robin's scowl reached a new depth record and his mouth turned into a thin line, refusing to answer. Slade seemed to guess the truth anyway and chuckled again, seemingly delighted about embarrassing the boy.

"There!" Slade gave Robin a slap on the place he just massaged and the boy gave a small, _very_ undignified squeak. "All done." the man sounded extremely pleased with himself and Robin growled something under his breath. "Let's see if you can stand up now. If not, I'll guess I will have to help you to take a shower."

That motivated Robin to no end, and he got up on his, rather shaky, legs immediately. He eyed the discarded glows, longing for a chance to pick them up and run. They would open the doors, and maybe… but that was futile. He didn't have the energy to run and he was not_ near_ fast enough with Slade this close. The man seemed to notice his glance, though, because he picked the gloves up and donned them again.

The man then gripped him around the shoulders and escorted him out of the room. They stopped outside the door that Robin knew lead to the shower.

"Are you sure you will manage?" Slade asked, still with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_Yes_." Robin said between clenched teeth, terrified that Slade wouldn't believe him.

"All right. There are fresh clothes in there for you. And Robin? Don't lock the door. If you should fall, I will be right here outside waiting to help you. All you have to do is call."

"Like h- …it won't be necessary." Robin told the man who seemingly only reluctantly released him and let him enter the shower room by himself.

Robin's legs, heck, his whole _body_, still shook badly, but he managed to get his clothes off and stepped into the shower. The hot water was heavenly and after a short while he felt very refreshed, scrubbing himself clean. There was a fear at the back of his mind that Slade would come in, but the feeling of the water literately washed most of it away. After stepping out of the shower he dried himself carefully and dressed in the new underwear and scrubs set out for him. As he stepped out of the room he nearly collided with Slade who had, indeed, been waiting right outside.

"Ready? Good. Let's continue."

"C- continue?" Robin stuttered.

"Why, yes… we have a lot to cover in this week. You didn't think you would get the rest of the day off, now, did you?"

Robin looked up at the man and actually felt his lower lip tremble before his was able to bite down on it. Slade was going to make him go _back_?! He knew he would_ have_ too eventually, but this soon?

"Don't look so worried, Robin, we will study theory for an hour or so and then do some exercises to make you even more limber. You don't have to go through the vents again until tomorrow."

Robin barely suppressed a thankful sigh.

"Can we… can we do the theory back in the cell?" he asked boldly.

"You want to see Red?" there was a sneer in Slade's voice and Robin winced.

"No… it's okay, I didn't mean…" strangely Robin felt like he was on a standing in the middle of a teeter-totter with Slade on one end and Red on the other, and he was trying to balance the two. It was very frustrating as they seemed to want different things from him and still acted quite alike, both claiming him as his.

"You will get your wish, as a reward for your accomplishments today." Slade decided and ushered Robin towards the room. Slade's hand was resting on the boy's shoulder, and he didn't remove it as they entered the room.

Red had been sitting on the bed but got to his feet in a flash as he saw Robin.

"Are you okay? What happened? I've been worried _sick_! And _get your hand off him_!" he snarled the last part at Slade who only let his second hand join the first.

"I'm fine, Red, I'll tell you all about it later, ok?" Robin said anxiously, trying to calm his boyfriend down before he did something stupid… or something _more_ stupid, he should say.

"Red, Red, Red… I have touched my little bird quite _excessively_ today... I even got him to _moan_…" Slade's voice _dripped _with amused malice.

Red's eyes shifted to Robin's, disbelief and pain shining in them.

"What does he mean, Rob? _What did he do to you!?_"

"_Nothing_! He is just trying to agitate you again! _Nothing happened_! I _will_ tell you all about it later, Red, _trust _me, ok?"

The thief was fuming, but nodded reluctantly. Slade's hands were now massaging Robin's shoulders slightly and the boy tried to edge away.

The hands tightened somewhat as a warning, and Slade bent his head down to Robin's ear. The voice that whispered to him through the slits in the mask, seemed layered and again Robin felt his blood run cold as he heard the man's words.

"Come on, Robin… I _know_ you like it…"

"No, Slade, please… not…"

"Not… _here_? Not… _now_?" Slade wanted to know.

Robin gasped and rammed an elbow into Slade's stomach as he wrenched out from the man's grip. The boy spun around and backed away, into the bars of the cell and Red's waiting arms.

The man had hunched over slightly as the punch had hit him, but chuckled as he straightened up.

"You are certainly one for _overreacting_, Robin. I was merely offering another massage… what _did_ your naughty little mind think?"

Robin blushed fiercely and he heard Red growl by his ear.

"Well?" The man had folded his arms over his chest, looking at Robin. Slade expected him to_ answer _that? Robin's face went all in on the flush…

"What do you _think_ he thought with you _pawing_ him like that!?" Red couldn't keep quiet any longer, and for once Robin was grateful.

"You thought I was feeling you up, did you Robin? Well, I did _that _before, and you seemed relaxed enough…. just not in front of your boyfriend, right?" Slade teased. Robin felt Red tense and hastily whispered:

"He's _lying_, I'll explain!"

"Robin, we have work to do. Relax. I have no interest in you in that way. Business before pleasure, and we have a job to plan."

"You … won't…?"

"I can have you _any_ time if I wanted too, Robin, but to risk the mission? Does that sound like me?"

Both Robin and Red paled as Slade just about confessed his desires, but Robin shook his head no. It wasn't like Slade to loose focus.

"Then come here. Sit down."

Robin had to obey and as Slade went to stand at the other side of the table, he felt a bit safer.

"Now. You punched me. I have been too lenient with you two lately and I see it's not _improving_ your behavior. One might have thought that you would be _grateful_, but that is a feeling you have yet to learn. Don't worry. You _will_. Well, we need to work on your skill to keep your head cool under stressful situations, so I'm going to activate Red's collar and slowly raise the level until you have asked me a question." Slade had already fished out Red's control and Robin stared at it in panic.

"What question?! What do you _mean_?!"

"All this training, and there is something you haven't asked. It's quite obvious, Robin, even _vital_…" Slade pressed the button and Red's uninjured hand flew to his throat. Soon the older teen was on his knees, gasping, and Slade calmly heightened the effect. Robin's mind worked furiously, trying to figure out what the heck the man was talking about. What did he mean!? What was vital to the mi- …Robin couldn't believe himself. The answer, or rather, _question_, was so obvious he wondered what his brain had been up too all this time.

"Stop! I - … _What is it you want me to steal_?"

_  
To be continued…_

**A/N**: I hope you are happy that there isn't any major cliffhanger this time… I have ALMOST felt sorry fort the ones in the past… -grins-Well… Is there's something you don't understand (that you feel you should, that is…) something I haven't explained or seemed to forgotten/left out… any weird gaps? I'm getting nervous as I'm not writing ahead of postings, so I can't go back a chapter or two when I realized I missed something… don't be afraid to ask/tell…  
Did you like the chapter? Did the claustrophobia-thing felt real? How about Slade/Robin interaction, since there wasn't much Red/Robin in this one…? Just wondering what I have to work on, you know…

The next chapter? Ohhh… have to write it first… a few days? This is getting seriously longer than I thought it would… -glares in case someone complains-

Please make a poor girl happy and review!


	7. Piece of Pie

**A/N:** A mid-week chapter for you… we are nearing the end of this one…  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine.

"That is correct." Slade clicked the control one more time and Red slowly got on his feet, gasping.

"Oh, take your_ time_ thinking, next time, kid… no rush!" he muttered.

Robin didn't feel like participating in this any more and just wanted to get down to business.

"So what _is_ it? What _am_ I going to steal?"

Slade looked at him, tilting his head. Robin _hated _when he did that, but then again, he hated_ most _things Slade did, including breathing. He _especially _had a problem with that part.

"I won't tell you." the man said.

Robin felt his mouth fall open.

"You… what?… won't… what… but…?"

Red started roaring with laughter.

"He… he… won't tell?! Lord, this guy is_ seriously_ si… troubled…"

Robin groaned, leaned his elbows on the table in front of him and rested his head in his hands.

"So…" he started. "You won't tell us? Great. Thanks. Really."

"I won't tell you _exactly_ what it is, that can wait until afterwards, but I will tell you that it is a small container, the size of a box of matches, weighing about the same. There is also a sealed folder of documents, but it should contain only a few pages, all in all you shouldn't have any problem getting the items out."

Robin lifted his head and looked at Slade.

"All right. _That_, at least, is good news."

"_Wait a minute_… is it something dangerous?" Red asked suspiciously

"It is _completely_ harmless." Slade reassured them.

"Yeah, like they would put _harmless_ stuff in the Vault. That's practically an _anti_-axiom." Robin muttered.

"A _what_, honey?" Red wanted to know

"Err… something that is false… not true…" Robin tried to explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were calling Slade a _liar_. _Good _job, though…"

"It actually _was_ the truth…. The only way the item can harm you, is if you break the reinforced glass container and cut yourself on the shards. I wouldn't recommend _opening_ neither the file nor the container, though… in this case curiosity kills the _X_…I am going to get the blueprints for the vaults for you to study, Robin. You have to learn the route by heart."

"And where did you _get_ the blueprints?" Red asked curiously. "I doubt they are in City Hall."

"Oh, I bought them on E-Bay." Slade said airily and left the room.

Red gawked.

"He was _joking_, Red." Robin pointed out.

"You _sure_?"

"Almost." Robin grinned a bit.

"Any idea what the stuff _is_?"

"No… but I'm starting to think that maybe it's not worth it… What if his plan means innocent people will die?"

"Like me?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You? Since when were _you _ever innocent?" Robin smirked.

"Speaking of innocence… what was that about a massage?" Red sounded a bit miffed.

"I'll tell you tonight. It was _nothing_…" Robin persisted, not wanting Red to blow up as soon as Slade stepped into the room again.

"I was right, though…. About Slade…" Red muttered.

Robin shivered.

"Yeah…"

"If he_ touches _you…"

"He _won't_! Please don't even _talk_ about it, ok?" Robin asked, agitated.

"You gonna do the ostrich thing? Head in the sand?"

"As long as I can." Robin said grimly.

They were interrupted as Slade came back into the room, followed by a robot. Robin could hear Red sniff the air and even his own stomach grumbled at the smell. Pizza? Red looked like he was about to cry as the Slade-bot handed him one of the cartons through the bars, and placed the other on the table in front of Robin.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Slade, who shrugged.

"I thought you could do with some variation. I'll leave the plans here and will come back in half an hour. We will go through them then."

Robin nodded and waited until the man left before opening his pizza carton. It didn't matter that it was still junk-food, at least it wasn't burgers.

Robin managed to eat three quarters of the pizza by himself, before giving up and handing the rest to Red.

"You can _save_ it you know…" he told the older teen, who had finished his own pizza a bit earlier and still eagerly grabbed for Robin's.

"What, _cold_ pizza?"

"You don't _eat_ cold pizza? Really? You wouldn't like breakfast at the Tower then…"

Red looked a bit sad at the thought and mumbled.

"I don't think I'll ever get a chance to try, anyway…"

"We'll get out of here, Red, I promise…"

"Yeah, but _that _wasn't what I meant…"

Robin looked at him, but the thief wouldn't say another word. Then it hit him. Breakfast with Red X in Titan's Tower? What was he _thinking_? How could that _ever _work? But how could they sneak around, hiding from the world, after what they had been through?

"You'll _have_ that damn breakfast." Robin decided.

"What? Cold pizza? Ewww…" Red grinned a bit now, not really being genetically adapted to stay serious for long.

"It's that or tofu."

"We'll find something I can _lick _off you…" Red grinned wider as Robin blushed and busied himself with opening the blueprints. After that, the blush quickly died away and was replaced with a very pale color. The vent-system of the Vault Mines was _huge_.

"Eager to get started I see." Robin jumped at Slade's voice.

_He should be made to wear a bell…_ he thought. _But he could probably move quietly anyway. _

"These go on for _miles_!" Robin didn't like the way his voice almost cracked.

"They do. But you don't have to go quite that far."

Slade pointed out the route to Robin. The boy winced. It was still far. _Very_ far. And some passages looked impossible to get through.

"With more training, you will make it." Slade told him confidently.

"I hope so." Robin muttered and glanced up at Red.

"You get to keep the blueprints. Learn them. Decide what passages you want to work on for tomorrow."

"All right."

"Now. Let's discuss the work today. Did you feel you needed any of the equipment I showed you?"

"Hey? Was that _dirty_ talk!?" Red sounded offended. Slade sighed deeply, and stalked over to the cell door and opened it. He gestured to the ever present slade-bots.

"Take him away to have a shower. We have _work_ to do here."

Red didn't _mind_ a shower, but he didn't like to leave Robin alone with Slade again. He didn't have much choice though, with two robots and a broken arm.

"Finally some piece and quiet…" Slade stated as the door closed. "I _really _don't understand what you see in that boy, Robin."

"Well, he is nothing like_ you_ for a start…" Robin growled.

"Yes. Isn't that a _pity_…?" Slade chuckled. "Now, let's continue. Was there anything you think you will need?"

"I would like to try the low friction vest…" Robin mused "But I think that might prove too bulky…"

"Maybe we can use the material in another way…"

This started a discussion that lasted for quite a long time, and to Robin's surprise he found that he was enjoying himself. Slade could be rather civil and Robin discovered that he was fascinated with how his way of thinking worked. A bit worrying was how well their ideas complemented each other, like they actually _did _think very much alike. The work session was then interrupted by Red's return.

"You were gone a long time…" Robin commented.

"Well, have any of you ever had to shower with a broken arm?"

"Yes." both Slade and Robin answered simultaneously and looked at a frustrated Red. The boy frowned.

"Yeah, I forgot who I was talking too…" he muttered."Help me with this?" he waved his shirt in the air, and it was obvious that he hadn't been able to get it on by himself.

Robin got up, almost expecting to be stopped by Slade, but wasn't.

"How did you get the _old_ one off?" he asked Red.

"Errr… ripped it off…" Red said quietly, sounding a bit guilty and glancing in Slade's direction.

"Awww… _I_ wanted to do that!" Robin grinned.

"Oh, you will get your chance… But _you'll_ buy the shirts…" Red smirked

"The world's greatest thief can't afford a few shirts? What's _that _about?" Robin taunted his boyfriend.

"Are you going to help me…? I'm starting to think that you prefer me this way…"

"_Sure_ I do." Robin tilted his head back and kissed him.

"We have work to do, Robin." Slade interrupted.

"_Jealous…_" Red whispered in Robin's ear.

Though Red might enjoy that, Robin thought that it might not be such a good thing to have a jealous Slade around… if he really _was_… he was more of the _possessive _kind, Robin thought… jealousy seemed a too _petty_ emotion for Slade somehow.

_Yeah, because he is SUCH a noble man… _Robin thought wryly to himself.

"I'm sorry, Slade, I'll be right there." Robin told the man.

"Running to him like a good dog now, eh?" Red sneered quietly.

Robin frowned.

"That's not fair, Red, and you know it."

"I know… Sorry, angel-face…"

Robin snorted.

"You need to _practice_ more…" he managed to get Red's uninjured arm into the shirt and cursed slightly that it didn't have buttons. The shirt that is. An arm with buttons was … too much Cyborg… slipping the top over Red's head he finally got it on. Well... The injured arm was still inside the shirt.

"No chance I can get it through the sleeve without hurting you… is this okay for now?"

"Sure, sky-eyes, but only if i get a kiss for the trouble." He did. Robin tried to keep it on the short side, but with Red, that was a hard thing to do, and he returned to the table slightly flushed and out of breath.

Slade ushered a smiling Red back into the cage and turned his back on him, seemingly trying to pretend he wasn't there. Fortunately Red had a full stomach, just had a long warm shower and then a couple of great kisses from his boyfriend. He was happy. And sleepy. He only meant to lean back on the bed but was asleep within minutes.

Robin noticed and shot a suspicious glance at Slade.

"You didn't _drug_ the pizza, did you?"

"Excellent idea, Robin, I like the way you think…"

"It _wasn't_ a suggestion, Slade!"

The man shrugged and turned the boy's attention back on the mission.

They discussed the pro and cons of the different equipments for another hour.

"Won't I need some kind of light?"

"Yes, when you reach the chamber, you will. It's too dark for night vision-lenses. I will figure out were to put it as soon as we know what you are going to wear. You will also need some rope. The vent is located in the ceiling, so you might have trouble getting back up without it."

"I think I want to practice that move… it sounds difficult." Robin admitted. Slade nodded.

"I'll set it up."

Robin reached for the blueprints again.

"There is something I don't understand… didn't you show me that I would start from here?" Robin pointed to a spot in the middle of the system. It didn't seem to have a connection to the outside world.

"Yes. It is the best spot nearest to the surface. I have had my robots dig down to it. Well, that sounds too easy, I know, but it has been going on for four months and I have taken every precaution. They have no idea the tunnel is there."

"Why not dig the _whole_ way down to the shaft, then?"

"Too deep. You need proper mining equipment to do that, and mining is loud. This vent…" Slade pointed to the spot on the map "hasn't actually entered the bedrock yet. Digging through sediment is much easier."

"Won't they notice a big hole in their vent?"

"It's not going to be a _big_ hole. Besides, we'll do it carefully."

"Will you fill it up again afterwards?"

Slade hesitated for a moment, and Robin got a feeling he was given a weird look.

"That… won't be necessary."

Robin shivered.

"I'm starting to think it won't be worth it…" he muttered.

"I see."

They were both quiet for a while.

"Batman wouldn't want me to save him, myself or _any one person_ if it meant the lives of countless others…." Robin tried not to make it sound like a refusal, merely a discussion point.

"How noble of him." Robin couldn't tell, but it sounded like Slade was smirking.

"He is." Robin insisted harshly.

Slade turned and looked towards Red on the bed.

"He is asleep. I could do it without him even waking up, if you want."

Robin went cold and numb. He had imagined Slade killing Red in a whole range of terrible and painful ways… this sounded almost like a… blessing… he looked at the peaceful teen in the corner and was unable to move or speak until Slade walked towards the cell.

"_No!_" Robin hissed, quickly getting up to stand between Slade and the door. "I'll _do_ it, Slade, I can't let you…"

"How about being noble?"

Robin turned to look at his boyfriend again.

"I guess I'm just _not_…"

"I'm getting tired of having to remind you, Robin. It's time you accepted the situation. Until this mission is completed you work for me. If you manage to keep Red off my back he won't be hurt either, as long as you do what you are told. If I have to repeat myself like this, I might as well get rid of the one thing that annoys me to no end…" he nodded his head towards Red.

Robin took a deep breath.

"I accept, and I'll _try_ to get Red to stop annoying you…" he said quickly.

"All right. And about the second part… just do your best… you are only human, after all."

Robin couldn't help to grin, and Slade chuckled slightly.

"Ready to work on your flexibility?" the man then said briskly and Robin nodded.

Half an hour later Robin was bent backwards, holding his own ankles.

"Good. How's the breathing going?" Slade asked.

"F- fine." Robin gasped, indicating the opposite.

"Does it remind you of your difficulty breathing when you where stuck?"

"Yeah..." Robin realized that it actually _did_.

"Well, you are not stuck _now_. Try to relax your stomach, and breathe from _here_." Slade's hand was suddenly on his lower abdomen and Robin flinched.

"No." Slade reprimanded him. You are breathing up _here_. " His hand slid up to the upper part of Robin's chest. _Not better. Much…_ the boy thought.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Red's outraged voice echoed through the cell. Robin almost fell over.

Slade sighed again.

"I _knew_ we should have taken this in the training room."

"Get-your-hands-off-him-you-son-of-a-bitch-or-I'll-" Red started before Slade interrupted him.

"Oh, _shut up_, Red. You can't tell me you don't want your boyfriend _limber_?"

Now Robin _did_ fall over, or _would_ have if Slade had not noticed, and put a hand under the small of his back, supporting him.

"You can get up, Robin. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Thanks god..." Robin muttered and lifted himself up with a bit of help from Slade.

"You're welcome…" Slade chuckled softly. "Now, Robin, no glares. I want you to stretch before going to bed, but I guess you know how to do that?"

Robin nodded.

"Good. I'll put you back with your hothead of a boyfriend, then. You have a bit to explain to him I guess…"

Robin almost stumbled at that as he passed the gate and it clicked shut behind him. Seeing the very upset glare from Red, he shot Slade a worried glance, almost wanting to ask him to stay until Red had cooled down. He didn't of course, and Slade just hummed a bit to himself as he left the room.

"Red…" Robin said warningly as the heated glare didn't die down and the older teen strode towards him. Robin didn't get any further before being slammed into the wall and kissed fiercely. Red didn't even seem to care about his arm as he pressed into Robin. When the thief finally let him breathe Robin only chuckled.

"And you think _Slade_ is jealous…"

"_Not_ funny, birdie! Now you are going to tell me _exactly_ what happened today, and then I am personally going to use the you-know-what on the bastard's _groin_!"

"_Easy_ hot-head… Slade touching me, and I'm _not _saying he did it in an inappropriate way! Well… not _very_ anyhow, was _NOT_ the worst thing that happened to me today, ok? That was _nothing_! He gave me a massage to stretch my muscles because I was cramping from the vents!" Robin was almost fuming, desperate to explain.

"Hey, you stole the hot-head-thing! That's _mine_! _What vents_?"

A while later Robin had told Red everything that had happened during the day.

"Evil git." Red proclaimed and added a few very well chosen words to further describe the man who held them prisoner. Robin only sighed and curled up to his boyfriend. They had moved to the bed as soon as Robin finished his stretching and realized how tired he was.

"I just want to sleep… I doubt I'll get to rest much tomorrow…" he sighed.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime-story?" Red asked.

Robin laughed softly.

"What? You know any?"

"Well… when I say 'bedtime-story' I more or less mean 'smut', and when I say 'tell you' I kinda' mean 'show you'…"

"I'm too tired for demonstrations…" Robin yawned.

"Spoil-sport…" Red muttered.

"How about you wake me early?"

"Riiiight… like I wake early by myself? What interest has a thief in mornings?"

"The early bird catches the worm, you know…" Robin was almost asleep.

"Yeah..." Red smirked. "But the second rat gets the cheese."

The days that followed were as tiring as Robin had predicted. Slade now preferred to come and get him in the mornings and keep him away for the whole day. Working with Red in the room just didn't… work… Robin tried to explain to his boyfriend that he had to behave if he wanted Robin to be allowed in the outer room, but Red _behaving_ usually lasted as long as a snowball in a volcano. So Slade had moved the theory lessons to the training room, and Robin found that he preferred it that way, as he didn't have to worry about Red's mouth on the top of everything else. Luckily, for Robin, Slade had taken to punishing the thief for his own mistakes. That left Robin slightly more unharmed, but Red didn't seem to mind a bit of pain for a real good shot at the mercenary. Training hard had lead to regular meals, still often junk food, but once in a while other take-away-meals like Chinese, featured on the menu. And even Red got fed as Slade wasn't as annoyed with him when he didn't have to see him for a whole day.

Robin got better at traversing the vents. He could control his panic quite well by now, and they had had been able to make a thin, flexible, plate from the low-friction material that could be strapped on to his back like a back brace. It helped to go faster through the parallel vents, but the boy had to watch out when going down or up. Bracing his back against the wall wasn't such a good idea at those times. The time they cut made up for that, though. The night were spent studying the blueprints and the day's always consisted partly of learning every little angle and measurements of the route.

This day, five or six days after the training had started, Robin thought, Slade brought him to a very small room which only held a treadmill. Robin was told to start walking and did so, actually glad to stretch his muscles in that way too. He hadn't been outside for a while, after all.

"This is to train in heated conditions. I will set the temperature of this room to approximately that of the Vaults. Let me know how it feels."

It felt like working out in a sauna. Slade soon had him running on the treadmill, and Robin found that hot air seemed to hold less oxygen. Well, that perhaps wasn't true, but it _felt_ like it. The man instructed him to try and breathe in through his nose, and that helped a little bit for a while. The exercise lasted for around half an hour, and Robin was _drenched_ in sweat as Slade opened the door again. Slade himself didn't seem troubled, but then again, _he_ hadn't been running, had he?

"You better take a shower and change quickly. I don't want the temperature-variations to make you sick."

"It's going to be _that_ hot in there?!"

"Yes. I told you that's why heat-sensors were useless, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…" Robin stopped himself. What was he going to say? 'Make it cooler'? "I'll take that shower now…" he mumbled instead, and set off towards the bathroom. It made Robin extremely annoyed that they hadn't found a way to defeat Slade and escape yet… there was always the risk that Slade would get back at them by revealing Batman's identity if they escaped. Deep inside, though, Robin thought that Slade would rather keep the secret and use it against Robin later… it was a great hand he held, after all, why give it up out of spite? And in the mean time Robin would have a chance to warn Bruce, maybe they could set up some doppelganger-scheme to make it seem impossible for Bruce to really be Batman…? He knew the dark knight would come up with something, and by then, Red would also be out of harms way.

Returning to Slade after the shower Robin discovered that most of the equipment that had been laid out for testing had been packed away. Only the few things he was to carry on him: a micro torchlight, which was flat and round and fitted in a pocked on his stomach, three meters of rope and the suit with the low-friction back brace, was laid out.

He looked questionably at Slade, who stood by the equipment. The man tilted his head slightly.

"You are good enough. You'll go tomorrow."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **All right, kind of a boring chapter, eh? Sorry, it's a bit of a transition… The end is near, though! More action then, I promise!I'm not sure if the next chapter or the one after that will be the last one… but if you like this pairing, there will always be drabbles… ;o) I hope to be able to update this weekend… Saturday or Sunday…


	8. Fear and Loathing

**A/N:** The last chapter. But there are 20 pages of it! Please read the A/N at the end too (after finishing).  
**Disclaimer:** Too tired from writing to come up with anything else than: not mine.

**Fear and Loathing **

When Robin came back into the cell later that night, Red immediately saw that something was wrong. Fearing the worst he found himself afraid to ask. He had too, though.

"What's up?"

Robin looked up at him, taking 'serious expression' to a new level.

"The mission is tomorrow."

Red slumped down on the bed.

"Wow. Well... I guess we knew it was gonna be soon, right?"

"M-hmm." Robin nodded, and to Red's surprise slipped onto his lap. The older boy gave a grin matching the Jokers.

"_Pleeeease_ tell me this is going to be an 'I'm-going-off-to-war-tomorrow'-thing!?" Red asked hopefully.

Robin smiled back and kissed him.

"_Could_ be… but you have a broken arm…"

"_Fuck_ my arm…"

Robin feigned a shocked gasp.

"Red!"

Red looked perplexed for a moment, as he played the conversation back to himself. Then he burst out laughing.

"You got such a _dirty_ mind, sugar-bunny… I _love_ it…"

"You're gonna love _this _too…" Robin mumbled and started to nibble on his ear.

Red sounded like he liked it very much indeed.

"I… I guess this is a _good_ thing, really?" he managed to ask.

"You _guess_!?" Robin sounded offended.

"The _mission_, nutmeg… it being tomorrow… This time tomorrow we might be free, right?"

"Right…" Robin mumbled into his neck.

"But you don't _think_ so, do you…?"

Robin stopped trying to kiss his boyfriend, who for _once_ seemed more interested in talking than making out. Damn him.

"I… I'm not sure… he _said_… but… I think there's more too it…"

"Me too." Red sighed. "_Hey_, where did the affection go?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to have a _conversation_, honey…" Robin smirked.

"Yeah, _right_. I promise you a lot of _conversations_ when we get out of here… I could damn well _converse_ you right now, but I wouldn't want Slade to listen in..:"

"Oh, you are_ all_ talk…" Robin laughed.

For the first time in days they spent the evening making out. Before, Robin had been too tired and busy with studying the map, but he figured that if he didn't know it by now he was lost anyway. Literately.

They were apparently allowed to sleep in the next day because they both awoke by themselves, feeling rested. It was quite stressful not having access to natural light, as the hours and days melted together. None of them was sure how long they had been kept prisoner but they thought it was around two weeks. Two weeks. Fourteen days… and it felt like _forever_…

Robin was doing some stretching exercises when Slade finally showed up, flanked by his usual minions. They were given breakfast separately as usual, and Slade had to tell Robin to finish. The boy had knots the size of footballs in his stomach, though, which didn't make it easier.

"You are to leave in an hour." Slade informed him. "Which reminds me…" He took hold of Robin's left wrist and a click was heard as the steel bracelet around it opened. Robin had almost forgotten about it. A questioning look at Slade made the man explain.

"This has a transmitter and a tracker. The circuits would be picked up by security the moment you entered the Vaults."

"Oh. Right. But that means… I can't contact you?"

"No. I told you that you would be alone for this one."

Robin nodded. He guessed he should be happy not to have a tracker on him, but… Slade's voice had been the only thing able to calm him down when he had panicked on the exercises during the week. Sure, it was usually by threatening him, but Robin had come to depend on it. He rubbed the pale, rather clammy ring around his wrist where the bracelet had been.

"This has to go to." Slade slipped a finger inside Robin's plastic collar, almost choking him, and cut it off with something sharp. A pair of scissors from the office-supplies, Robin noted. He had eyed those sharp blades many times, but the robots had been very alert the few times he was allowed to use them.

"How will I get there?" he then asked. The blueprints didn't show the location of the vents, but Robin doubted they where close by.

"Two of the robots will drive you and they will stand by, hidden outside, until the time runs out. If it does without you showing up, I will deem the mission as failed."

"Anything else?" Robin muttered, not wanting to listen to any more threats right now.

"There will be water in the car, and I suggest you try to drink some on the way there. The heat and stress will cause you to be a bit dehydrated."

Robin nodded again. "Can I go back in with Red now?"

"Yes. You have half an hour."

The knots returned with a vengeance.

Red had been unusually quiet during all this, and then Robin walked up to him he discovered that the thief had barely touched his food. Robin forced a smile and felt the boy's forehead.

"Sick, are you? You don't usually turn down a meal…"

Red used his good arm to draw the boy close.

"I love you, Robin…"

"Red…" A lump now joined the knots, but since it couldn't fit in the stomach it placed itself in Robin's throat instead.

"Be safe…" Red whispered. "I wish I could get you just run the hell away, but you are just too stubborn, aren't you…?"

"You made me love you too much… your fault…" Robin grinned and got a sad smile back. It hit him that Red really _wanted_ him to escape. Stupid thief! Choosing _this_ situation to try out 'being unselfish'…

Robin had to start preparing, slipping out of the scrubs and into the tight-fitting uniform he and Slade had designed. He checked the flashlight and adjusted the length of rope that had been fitted into the uniform running up and down the inside of one leg. The 'rope' was more of a flat, woven cord, not taking up much room at all. Because he had to bend and twist through the Vaults, though, he couldn't wear it around his chest or waist. They had tried that. No good. So they had sewn it into the leg instead. He was only going to use it once anyway, so it didn't need to be very handy.

"You ran around Slade a whole week wearing _that_?!" Red's voice was strained. "I have to give the man credit… he has better control of himself when I could ever have…" with that Red playfully jumped him, and Robin laughed.

"By the way…" Red wondered "won't the flashlight trigger the alarm...? It's electrical…"

"Yeah, but it's a closed circuit, very well isolated and the battery is weak. Just enough power in it for me to do what I need. The robots might pick it up, but only if they are almost on top of me."

"That's _my_ place…" grinned Red and Robin rolled his eyes. Would he have to think about _every_ expression before he opened his mouth from now on…? Yeah… probably…

"Yes, Baby, _sure_ it is…" he sighed.

"Glad to hear it. I'll hold you to it."

"You better. But not before the Starfire-kiss… remember?"

Red paled a bit again, imagining a very strong, very upset, alien redhead tearing him apart. Robin grinned. No way would Red _ever _have the guts….

"It's time."

Slade's voice was a very unwelcome interruption. Robin walked towards the cell door.

"No, Red first, as usual." Slade ordered.

Robin looked at him.

"Red's arm is _broken_… you can't tie him to the chair all that time! Please, let him stay in the cell?"

Slade shrugged and actually gave in.

"As you wish. Since this is the last mission, I guess I could make an exception."

"Thank you."

Slade opened the cell door and Robin stepped through.

"You won't be able to tell time very well without a timepiece, but after the droids let you off, you have an hour."

"What!? Slade, during the training we timed it to at least an hour and a half! And for opening the vault… I need at least two!"

"Really? Let's discuss it in the hall..." Slade suggested and opened the door. Robin gave Red a despairing look, wishing he kissed him one last time, before following Slade out.

As the door closed Robin immediately grabbed Slade's arm, making him turn towards him.

"It's too little time. You _know_ I won't make it." he said.

"I do."

"Y-you _do_? Then _why_?! Why, Slade?!"

The man didn't answer, only looked at him calmly.

"_I'm not leaving_." Robin then said, determinedly.

"Then Red is as good as dead."

"He is_ anyway_! Do you think I would _leave_, just to be stuck 300 meters under ground then the time runs out?! Knowing… knowing what is _happening_…? No. I would rather be _with_ him." Robin practically screamed at the man.

"No bargaining?" Slade was too close now and Robin swallowed hard before answering.

"What do I have to _bargain_ with, Slade?! What do_ I _have that you could _possibly_ want?!"

"What_ indeed_…?" The man suddenly lifted a hand, tracing a finger along Robin's jaw and down his neck. Robin's eyes were first glued uncomprehending to the hand, then, as the truth dawned on him he slowly looked up at Slade.

"No… you don't mean…?"

"You have this _one_ thing… something Red X hasn't stolen yet… I _want_ it, Robin. That's the prize."

Robin backed away but could only take a step before his back hit the wall, and Slade moved with him.

"No."

"Say a really nice goodbye, then. I'll even let you have a few extra minutes…"

"Please…"

"No begging, Robin. It doesn't suit you."

The boy stared up at him. Slade moved his hand to Robin's cheek again, stroking away wetness.

"Tears now, too?" The man shook his head. "What do you have to cry about? I offered you a quite affordable deal. Your beloved's life against an hour or so of yours… doesn't that sound fair?"

Robin closed his eyes.

"It's my first time, Slade"

"Why else would I make the offer?"

"Why at _all_? Because you _like _me or because you_ hate Red_?"

"Maybe I hate both of you?"

Robin tried to hold back a sob.

"So my first time will be with someone who _hates _me? Who only wants to _hurt_ me?" he wasn't shouting now. Instead his voice sounded small and defeated. Just as Slade preferred it.

"Would you rather I _liked _you?" the hand was still there, caressing the boy's cheek with coarse, steel covered gauntlets.

"I… I… no. I just want you to leave us _alone_…"

"That is not an option. My patience is dwindling, Robin. Your answer, please."

Robin's eyes turned as hard as cold as Slade's.

"I _love_ Red. I'll do it... for _him_."

"Excellent. After the mission, then. I might even let you rest a bit first. You will need your strength after all."

"A- after? But you would let us _go_ after the last mission!"

"After you paid for Red's life…"

Robin still stared at him, but then nodded once.

"Ready to go then? I'll be generous with you and give you three hours." Slade said, starting for the door.

"Wait! Don't… don't tell Red." Robin asked. "I… I'll do it when I come back."

Slade hesitated. He had been hoping to torment the kid with this, during Robin's absence, but this might be better… For Red to find out just as he thinks it's all over… well... Slade had another surprise for the boys too, so why not humor Robin for once? "As you wish." he nodded, grinning behind his mask at the thankful look that flashed in Robin's eyes.

"I… I want to tell Red that I… got more time…" Robin requested.

Slade gestured back to the door and nodded.

As Robin reentered the room, Red looked up sharply, trying to read Robin's expression. The boy smiled back at him.

"It's ok, I got more time…"

Red seemed to sigh with relief.

"Good… Hurry back anyway, 'kay?"

"I will" Robin kissed him goodbye, fighting hard to keep his emotions under control.

"Yes, Robin. Hurry back…" Slade purred from the doorway.

Robin was escorted to a rather nondescript car and ushered into the back seat. One of the robots placed itself beside him.

_So much for trust…_ Robin thought ironically.

There were several bottles of cold water in the car and Robin tried hard to drink some. He only managed half a bottle, though, but he hoped it would be enough. They were heading out of the city towards the low mountains at the edge. Robin had guessed the Vaults would be placed here, even if the rumors surrounding them never specified their position. The trip was quiet. Well, the robots probably couldn't speak, and Robin wasn't quite so far gone as to be talking to himself. The good thing about Slade's 'deal' was that it made him almost forget the terror awaiting him in the Vaults, dwarfed by what he was expected to do as he got back. Robin couldn't help to grin cynically at himself… 'the good thing'?! Boy, he really _was_ an optimist…

The car turned off the road and followed something that was barely a track in the dirt. It stopped against a rock side, camouflaged by some thick shrubs. The robots made it clear that he was supposed to get out and as soon as he did, they started walking deeper into the bushes. Robin followed and his eyes widened as the machines lifted something that seemed to be solid rock and reveal a hole underneath. One of them made its way down a ladder, gesturing for the boy to follow. They climbed for several minutes, and Robin was afraid that even if he made it out of the tunnels in time he would never be able to make the climb up. At the bottom Robin saw the vent, the roof of it exposed to the air. The robot was already kneeling down beside it, cutting it open with a pen sized laser. It was a very narrow opening.

As the vent was opened Robin felt a gush of hot, dry air in his face. He swallowed. Well… no time to waste… He got a helping hand from the robot and was able to squeeze into the hole without cutting himself on the rather sharp edges. He hissed as he came to rest outstretched in the vent below. The metal _burned_, even through his clothes. He remembered metal slides on playgrounds he sometimes visited with his parents, being this hot in the summer. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, collected his thoughts and started on his way.

He had about thirty pushes to go before the first vermin-trap of two he could encounter on his way. He had learned to think in 'pushes', as any normal way of measurements were useless down here. So far he just needed to go straight forward, no problems. Reaching thirty he braced his arms and legs against the side of the shaft, edging himself upwards. The vermin control was simple; a laser beam set only a few millimeters above the floor. If triggered, Slade had told him, it would electrify the area with a charge large enough to kill a rodent. Then, even worse, it would alert the small spidery robots that took care of maintenance and, in a sense, security, in the vents. Robin had no way of seeing the laser ahead, as he was on his back, and he couldn't be completely sure where it was located, so he and Slade had worked out a 'safe distance' that he had to go before lowering himself to the ground again.

Holding himself up like this was tiring, but the hours of training for this special move had paid off and Robin was soon passed the first obstacle. He shuffled along, not needing to count now, as the next turn he was to take was down. And he couldn't very well miss that. He passed a couple of openings stretching out in different directions, but he kept going straight ahead. He suddenly stopped, listening. The sounds down here were different from the training sessions, off course, but what he heard now made his heart jump. Metal tapping against metal. Robots. He almost had a panic attack until he realized that the pitter-patter of multiple metal legs where in fact coming from far away. Sounds traveled long and wide in this metal maze and it was quite impossible to know where any sounds where coming from. Slade had reinsured him, though, that there was no maintenance scheduled today for the particular ducts Robin was to pass through. Unless the plans had changed. Unless Robin, or an actual rat, triggered an alarm… unless… he clipped off the dreary thoughts and soon found himself by the entrance of the first vertical shaft. Going down. Using the technique he had learned and perfected during training, he didn't hesitate. He had also learned so slide slowly down, getting a rare chance to almost rest. He counted silently now under his breath but almost slipped anyway, as the walls by his feet disappeared. Here the vent took off in four different directions and Robin carefully chose what he knew to be the right one.

Another forty pushes took him to the next one. Down again. This time though, he knew that the duct went like a 'L' at the bottom. Only one way to go. This was the worst of all the crossings he had trained and he had two choices: head first or feet first. He choose feet. That way he might be able to get up again if he got stuck. It would mean that he had to push along the next tunnel feet first though, but he was soon going to come up to another crossing and would be able to turn the right way then. Sliding down, not thinking about climbing back _up_, he was soon standing at the bottom. Taking a few big breaths, longing for some cool fresh air, he slid down, getting his feet and knees into the vent. He had to get down on his knees, to end up on his stomach, because the vent was too low for the other way around. Relaxing, he continued to push himself in, bending his back more and more until he finally could rest at the bottom for a moment.

Edging on, feet first now, he felt the sides for the openings that were coming up. He needed to be careful here. The vent opened up in many directions and he both had to remember the correct route and avoid any robots that might be passing through here on their way to their assignments. He had barely had the thought before he heard the pitter-patter of spider legs again. Suddenly there was a flash of light in one of the vents and Robin quickly shuffled out of its reach. Yes, the robot's _did_ operate by optical input, Robin remembered, so they had to use light… well... it meant he wouldn't suddenly run into one without noticing, but it also meant they would spot him from far away. He stayed absolutely still until the light passed, thankfully not coming any closer to him. He then used one of the crossings to turn around the "right" way and set of again, slightly faster. He didn't have any more scares and thankfully remembered and avoided the second rat-trap.

As he closed in on his target he tried not to think about the thousand of tons of stone above him. Or about how thirsty he was. Or the lack of fresh air. Or… this was going well, wasn't it? His head suddenly bumped into something. Something soft. He squirmed backwards and managed to reach up with a hand. It was the body of a rat. Robin bit back on the bile that rose in his throat. The cleaning-robots must not have been through here for a while. Did this mean there was an unknown trap here? No. Robin didn't think so. If that was the case he would probably already have triggered it. The rat hard probably died of dehydration. He had to push the corpse in front of him as he was unable to crawl over it, without crushing it, that is. And he didn't really feel like crawling through rat-mush thank you very much… Thankfully the dry heat seemed to have almost mummified the body and he was able to dispose of it at a near crossing. Shuddering, he moved on.

Some way back he had started to hear the soft humming of engines. These were the dehumidifiers working. Slade had explained that though_ regular_ vents were used to transport fresh air, the vents in here where mainly used to keep the air in the vaults dry and at a constant temperature. That still meant there where fans though, big, scary ones, but Robin wouldn't have to try to get passed one. There was one close to the chosen vault, though, and he could feel the air move around him even before he started hearing the sound.

The roar in his ears grew louder and Robin wished someone had thought of earplugs. The noise in itself was bad, but magnified in the metal passageways it became deafening. It meant he was close, though. Finally he reached the opening leading down to the vault. it was covered by a steel grill but that was easy enough to lift up. Robin reached for the rope, ripping the loose stitches it was secured with along his inner leg seem, as he pulled it free. He tied it securely to the grill and started to edge down the short shaft. He slid the grill back above him and as it rested on sturdy steel frames he knew it would support him climbing up. At the bottom there was a grill too, but Robin simply kicked it open before letting himself drop to the floor. There was nothing or no one that could hear him down here anyway. He landed in a low crouch, wishing he could have tucked and rolled instead, but the room, he knew, was too tiny.

He stood up and stretched. Finally! He was here! Just being able to move was a relief, and he flicked on the torch, searching the room. It really _was_ tiny. Of course it didn't _need _to be big, that would have been a true waste of space, but Robin was lucky to be able to stretch without hitting a wall. The safe containing the items where placed in the middle of the room and Robin took the few steps needed to come up to it. Not wasting any time he grabbed the handle, heard a few beeps and buzzes as something measured his body temperature, pulse and everything else it needed to do to confirm he was human. Robin wondered slightly how come it would be hard to mimic this with a machine when a sharp pain in his hand made him yell out. Something had pricked him! Examining the handle in the weak light he discovered a small needle. Off _course_. DNA. _That_ was the only way the system could be sure… Slade had known this but decided not to tell him. _Blasted creep_. Always liked his little surprises…

Robin swore under his breath. He stopped as a click was heard. The safe had opened. Taking a shaky breath he swung the door open, unsure what to find. Yes, Slade had described the items, but maybe that had been one of his little fun tricks too? It wouldn't surprise him in the least if the thing was as big at the safe and weighed a ton. When the light touched a small glass container on top of a thin file Robin sighed with relief. He quickly pocketed the things, the vial in a special pocked next to the flashlight and the file he shoved down his neckline, making sure it rested flat and firmly against his chest and stomach. It was wrapped securely in a sort of plastic folder, which was a good thing, considering Robin was rather… clammy… from his little stroll down the vents. He stretched a couple of more times, loosening the joints and muscles that had tightened, and then grabbed the flatted cord to climb up. The climb was difficult but he had practiced it enough times to manage, and soon he found himself in the vents again. He left the rope behind as Slade told him, he wouldn't need it anyway. He untied it from the grill and dropped it into the room below, though, so the robots wouldn't see it.

So. The only thing now was to get back. This took longer, as he now had to climb up the vertical shafts instead of simply sliding down. He did this by pressing into the steel sides, wishing he had a rope. But there was nothing to tie a rope too, so it would have been useless. Robin's legs and arms started to tremble alarmingly and he knew it wasn't only fatigue… the dehydration was setting in. Later, feeling slightly lightheaded, he almost forgot to count the pushes as he headed for the first of the two rat-traps. He got his head in gear in time, though, and managed to avoid it.

Half an hour later he was on the home stretch. Up the last shaft and then he was as good as out in the open. He managed to pull himself up, almost able to smell the open air and started along the path. The last trap lay ahead of him. It was thirty pushes from the entrance, but only twenty-five from here. He started counting under his breath as he slid along._ -5-6-7- _The special low-friction material on his back had really helped make him move more easily, but now it was wearing out and Robin, already exhausted, needed to work harder with every push. _-16-17- _He was coming up on a crossing and, out of nowhere, there was a flash of light. Robin froze. He was right in the middle of the crossroad and he was _sure_ the robots most have spotted him. He dragged himself quickly into the vent he was heading into and listened hard. There were noises of the robots coming closer and Robin pressed on, as fast as he could. The light grew and Robin, raising his head as much as he could and peering down, saw that it came from the shaft to the right. The clinking sound came closer still. Robin almost yelped as a spidery creature passed the crossing. It didn't notice him. The lights had been aimed straight ahead, and luckily it hadn't turned. Robin waited for a while to be sure there wasn't anymore. Sighing, Robin started moving again. -17-18… wait… he had moved away when the light appeared… was it 19? 20? He had lost count! Shoving off from the walls one more time, more or less automatically, the boy found the answer. 26. There was a small beep as the alarm where triggered and Robin had no way of avoiding the chock. The clothes were not thick enough to isolate him, and he doubted the material did any good in that respect. Adding that he was soaked with sweat, he didn't stand a chance. The pain shooting through him made his body jerk and he hit his head on the ceiling quite hard. It was a short shock, though, but as Robin was beginning to detect his surroundings again, he didn't like what he heard. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Getting closer. Swearing fiercely he pushed off. Thirty pushes to go. Only thirty. Knowing the metal spiders didn't use any audible detectors, what was they supposed to listen too down there anyway, Robin started screaming as he pushed on.

"I triggered a trap! Open the hatch! Can you hear me? Open! I need help!" he prayed the robot that had cut the opening had stayed down in the hole and, thankfully, it seemed it had. There was suddenly some light, _daylight_, only a few pushes ahead of him. Just in time, because now there was light behind him as well. The robot or robots was closing in fast but had yet to turn the corner. Robin felt a hand grab his shoulder and soon he was yanked out of the vent by rough but strong robotic arms. Robin slumped to the side as the slade-bot quickly sealed up the hole again. The boy stared up at the sky above wondering how the heck he was supposed to climb after all this, but once again the robot proved rather helpful and practically carried him up to the waiting car. Nearly falling into the back seat Robin could almost cry. Then it hit him. This wasn't over… Slade was still waiting for him…

He had to make plans. The vial in his pocket was valuable to Slade… maybe valuable enough to make the man forget about the deal and let him and Red go…? Yes, it was worth a try…. Shaking badly from the dehydration he greedily reached for the water bottle a robot handed him. When he noticed the strange aftertaste the water had, it was too late, he had already emptied almost the whole bottle. He dropped it as the world around him started to go dark and he slumped deeper into the seat. _The snake! _he thought as he slowly lost consciousness. He could almost hear Slade chuckle as he closed his eyes.

Robin awoke slowly, again on a stone floor.

_Well, at least I didn't wake up in Slade's bed…_ he thought to himself as the world started pouring into his conscious mind. The first thing he heard was Red's voice, sounding rather upset. Robin slowly opened his eyes and turned his head.

"Relax, Red, your boyfriend is awake."

Slade.

"Robin?! Robin, are you okay?"

_Did he have to be so loud?! _

Robin grunted a bit.

"No screaming…" he hissed.

"You will feel better in minutes; the drug exits the system quickly."

Slade again.

Robin turned his head in the direction of the voice and his blurry vision managed to focus on the man, standing over him.

"I'm sorry about the drugged water, my boy, but I had to make sure I would get this." Slade held up the container and the folder. Robin groaned. So much for that plan. He was starting to feel better, though, and shakily sat up. He was back in the cell room. He and Slade were in the outer room and Red in the cell. Robin was close to the bars, though, and edged closer so he could lean his back against them until he had regained his strength. Red's arm through the bars helped a lot too.

"I must be filthy..." Robin whispered, his eyes half closed.

"Actually… no…" Red sounded troubled by this and Robin looked down on himself. He was clean and in fresh scrubs! He even had shoes on… His eyes snapped up at Slade who chuckled.

"Don't worry, little one, I had my robots clean you up."

Robin also noticed that the bracelet was back. Not good. If Slade was going to let them go, why the tracker? The plastic collar was back too. He swallowed, discovering that his mouth was quite dry. He needed to buy some time. If Slade was to drag him off somewhere in this state he wouldn't be able to either fight or make up a way for them to escape. Robin's eyes landed on some water bottles on the table.

"Are those drugged too?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Slade chuckled again; the twisted piece of crap seemed to be in a _fantastic_ mood. Well. Robin would have to change that when he got the chance.

"No, help yourself." Slade said and threw him a bottle. Robin just about managed to grab it and gulped the content down.

"Are you okay, Are you hurt?" Red whispered in his ear.

"No, I'm… just tired…" Robin mumbled and eyed Slade. He needed more time.

"Are you going to tell us what that thing is?" Robin asked and nodded towards the glass container in Slade's hand.

"Why not?" the man shrugged. He handed the items to a robot. "Secure these in the lab." he told it. Robin had glimpsed a lab once, through a crack in a door on the way to training. That door would be locked by now, though, no doubt. As the robot shuffled out the door and closed it afterwards, Slade turned to the boys on the floor before him.

"So… where were we?" Robin could feel the man's eye running up and down his body.

"You were going to tell us what the_ heck_ I went to all this trouble for." he frowned.

"Hmpf. Thought it was for _me_!" Red muttered in his ear, making Robin smile weakly.

"Gladly" Slade started, ignoring the teens comment. "It's a virus. A super-virus developed by the government, but deemed _too_ great a success."

_What have I done?! _Robin wondered, fear rising up in him. "What does it do?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. The virus itself is absolutely harmless. It was not designed to kill but to _spread_, and this, it does quicker than any before. Share a bus with someone who is infected and you will be too, within minutes."

"But… it's not _dangerous_?" Red sounded like he didn't believe his ears.

"It won't even make you sneeze." Slade stated, sounding a bit too smug for Robin's taste.

"Then, and I'm using the term _very loosely_, what _good _will it do you?" Robin growled.

"Oh, it's _very_ useful. You see, even if it's not designed to be deadly by itself it _was _designed to _carry _disease. You can, quite easily, attach anything to it, from the common cold... to the black death."

"No… _Millions_ will _die_! Slade, you_ can't_!" Robin used the bars to haul himself to his feet, and managed to stand, though slightly wobbly and supported by Red's arm.

"Not millions. _Billions_, Robin. This virus will create a true pandemic disease. And I _can_. But that's not my plan. I want this world to be _mine_, but why should anyone want to rule a world of corpses? No, I didn't plan to use it to kill. Not at all." getting blank stares from his audience the man continued. "The chemical you first stole for me, Robin, was an experimental mind-control drug. Well, these drugs are _always_ experimental, because the human brain is so complex… in most cases…" he added and eyed Red "that no one has been able to perfect it. Until now. You have helped collect some of the finest works on the subject, my boy, and I have stolen others from around the world. Combining these theories and chemicals with a few of my own I'm fairly certain that I have an ultimate drug at last. The virus will spread it over the globe in a matter of months. And I have two perfectly fine lab rats to test it on, don't I?"

The boys gasped.

"So you _lied_…" Robin snarled. "I _knew_ it…"

"Oh, I didn't _lie_… I told you that you would have the opportunity to leave after the last mission… but then you will _get _the option, I have a feeling you will turn it down…"

"You… you…" Red stuttered. "No, I can't even _describe_ what a _lying, deceitful sack of shit_ you are…"  
"I thought you did pretty well…" Robin muttered, still swaying visibly on his feet. He let go of the bars and took a couple of shaky steps towards the table.

"Need…more water…" he gasped. As he reached the plastic bottles, though, he acted quickly. His exhaustion had been partly faked and he picked up a bottle and threw it in Slade's direction, following up with another before launching himself at the man. Robin had the element of surprise on his side again and he hit hard. For once it was Slade hitting the wall. The man immediately pushed off it, though, and Robin ducked a counter attack. The boy actually knew that he was fighting a loosing battle again, the man could push the control to his collar at any second, but maybe, just _maybe_, he had _left _the controls somewhere. More possibly, he didn't seem to think he _needed _them to finish this.

"Now, Robin. Let's not fight. This is such a special day for you after all…" Slade purred.

"Shut up, creep!" Robin growled, eyes shifting to Red for a second. A second was all Slade needed. He attacked. Robin barely had time to get out of the way, and as he kicked out at the man his other foot was swept out from under him. He landed in a heap, crying out as his ankle gave, folding under him. Getting to his feet again he knew it was sprained, and he wasn't fast enough to avoid Slade's next kick, sending him into the cell bars.

"Now, then." Slade said to the boy crumpled on the floor. "I think it's time for you to pay your little debt."

"What is he talking about, Rob?"Red whispered as he helped Robin to his feet.

"I… I'm sorry Red…" the boy mumbled. "He didn't give me enough time to do the mission… I had to… he made me agree too…" Robin couldn't continue, but Red got the picture.

"No… _no_ he _didn't!_" The boy's hand closed firmly over Robins arm as his eyes shot daggers at Slade who stood leaning against the wall across the room, enjoying the show.

Robin turned towards Red, hugging him through the bars.

"Please forgive me… he'll… he'll kill you… I…"

Red suddenly fell to his knees, dragging Robin down with him.

"You can't _do_ this! Let the son of a bitch _kill_ me already! I'm not _worth_ it!" he begged. "I won't be able to live with it anyway…" he added softly.

Slade laughed coldly.

"Yes, Red, very noble of you… So I will kill you. What then? That won't do Robin any good, I'm afraid….And when I'm _done _with him, he will only have your cold corpse left to comfort him… is that what you want? Rather cowardly, I think…"

Red made a sound of pure fury, dragging Robin close. Robin felt a feathery touch on his leg.

"In your sock. Hurt him." Red whispered quietly and their eyes locked.

Robin gave a small understanding nod. He probably wasn't going to be able to avoid this, he and Red was more or less doomed. But even if it meant certain death he was going to make sure Slade paid. Dearly. He could throw it now, but as strong as that stuff was, it wouldn't eat through the armor and kevlar suit in time…

A hand on his neck yanked him violently to his feet.

"Time to go… unless you want me to do it in here?"

Robin shook his head, disgusted.

"Don't be sad, Robin…" Slade purred "As soon as I have tried out the mind-drug on Red, I'm sure he will join us… I'll put that mouth of his to some use…"

"No!" Robin tried to break free, but the grip only tightened. "Don't touch him, Slade, don't..."

"Listen very carefully, boy. Mr. X here is _seconds_ from death. Now _behave_ or he will pay!"

Robin immediately went limp and hung his head. Slade dragged him out of the room and Robin didn't even have time to look at Red again before the door slammed shut. Slade released him and started walking away.

"Follow me." he ordered and Robin slowly obeyed. He knew all the doors were locked, no reason to even try the handles. Slade stopped by a door and opened it with the special button in his glove. Robin had time to glimpse a bed in there, before he panicked.

"I… I can't!" he turned on his heel and ran, not able to take many steps before a familiar pain shot through his neck. Robin fell to the ground, screaming.

"Such lovely sounds you make…" Slade deactivated the collar and scooped the limp boy up in his arms. "Let's see if I can get you to make more, shall we?"

Slade took him into the bedroom and put him down on his feet as he closed the door.

"On the bed, Robin. Now."

Robin was pushed towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room and, afraid for Red's sake, obediently sat down, staring up at Slade.

"Please, Slade… please don't hurt me…" he begged. The man walked towards a dresser, more or less ignoring the boy for a while.

"There are different ways of doing this, Robin. I'm not saying that it won't hurt at _all_, but I can make you _enjoy_ this, if you asked me too."

Robin grabbed the coarse sheets under his fingers tightly. The bed was made up of what looked like rough, washed out, military linen and blankets.

_What? Expecting silk and satin? Why not add some candles too? Really romantic..._

Robin hung his head. He needed a window of opportunity here… but… was he that great an actor? He doubted it…

"Well, Robin?" Slade purred. "How do you want it?"

"I… I would like to…" he swallowed back some bile for the second time that day… well… _this_ vermin was worse then the dead rat in the vent. "I would like to… enjoy it…" he finished, unable to hold back a shudder.

"Very well… just one thing left…" There was a clink and Robin looked up. He startled at seeing a length of chain in Slade's hands.

"No!" He crawled further back on the bed. Being shackled to the bed made any plan he might come up with _impossible_. He must convince Slade not to do it! "Please Slade, don't… don't chain me down! Please! Not for this! I… I'll be good… I do whatever you say, just…" his back hit the headboard and he couldn't retreat any further.

"Ah, but I would _so_ enjoy seeing you chained to my bed, my bird… it would be such a _beautiful _sight…"

"Slade… not… not my first time?"

The man hesitated and tilted his head.

"You are right, my boy… maybe it is better for you to be free for this… so you will be able to _enjoy_ it more fully… We will have many opportunities to try out some things I have thought up… besides, if you should doubt it, the door _is_ locked. There is no escaping this."

Robin nodded.

"I... I know Slade… I… I promised to do this, and I will..." he looked up at Slade, some fire in his eyes now, and the man chuckled behind his mask.

"Good boy. Let's get started then. Come here…" Slade gestured for the edge of the bed and Robin scooted over. Slade slowly removed his gloves and armor, placing them on the dresser behind him. He continued to remove his belt and the metal plates protecting his midriff before moving on to the top of the suit. Robin gasped as the material was removed, and the sound wasn't even faked. Somehow, impossibly, Slade looked even bigger _without_ his armor. His arms looked like they could crush logs, his chest more than matched and… Robin's mind some how blanked out, his _abs_… Robin's hand reached out, Robin himself watching it with amazement as _he_ _sure _as _hell _wasn't doing this, and his fingertips touched that chest, running down the knots of muscle. A soft chuckle was heard from Slade and he backed off half a step, making Robin stand up.

"Take your shirt off, pet…" he man purred and Robin absentmindedly obeyed. As the air in the room hit his unprotected skin he as able to focus again, and mentally shook his head. All right. _That_ had been _weird_… very unexpected, but he was okay now. He guessed high amounts of stress, teenage hormones peaked by almost nightly make out sessions with his boyfriend without any kind of… payoff… and… maybe there had been something in the water after all… he wouldn't put it passed Slade to slip him an aphrodisiac… on the other hand, the man probably didn't care enough. He let his hands wonder back to Slade's body, this time controlled, though, and part of a slowly forming plan. The man let him explore his body, obviously pleased, although he didn't let his guard down for a moment. Robin let one hand slide around Slade's side and followed, wincing as he put some weight on his bad foot. _Shait_… this meant trouble… his ankle was worse than he thought… his hands still traveled over Slade's body as he had walked behind the man, now exploring his back. The man turned around then, and Robin looked up at him, afraid that Slade had seen through the little charade.

"_Eager_, are we?" The man drawled.

"N- no…" Robin tried to deny, not wanting to seem _too_ eager and bust this up. "I… I just…" he blushed. A very _real _blush as he could_ not_ fake that. Thinking about that his hands were stroking over Slade's abs right then did the trick, though. He looked up at the man.

"Are... are you going to take your mask off?" he asked.

"You want me too?" Slade asked, cocking his head in the annoying way.

Robin hesitated. Seeing Slade's face had long been a goal of his, but with the mask gone… that might lead to… kissing? _That_ he didn't want. He shook his head.

"Why not?" Slade sounded curious.

Blast! He had to come up with a _really_ good explanation to this one…

"Be-because I know _this _face…" he whispered and lifted a hand, letting his fingertips trace the black part of the man's mask. "Without it, it would be a _stranger_ who… who…"

"I understand. I'll leave it on then. For now." the man's hand wandered down to the boy's thigh, slipping under the waistband of his loose scrubs-pants.

"No!" The boy backed away, hitting the dresser. Hearing an annoyed growl from Slade he lifted his hands in a calming gesture. "_I'll_ do it…" he said and leaned back on the dresser while he liftedhis sore foot into his hands and hissed from the pain.

"What are you doing…?" Slade sounded curious again.

"Can't… can't take off my pants with my shoes on, can I? Owww…" Robin muttered rather matter-of-factly.

Slade laughed shortly.

"I guess you are right. Your foot is quite swollen, isn't it?"

"Sprained" Robin confessed between clenched teeth.

"That might teach you not to oppose me. Not that you _will_, much longer…"

Robin gave him a defeated look, still working on his shoe.

" I know…" he whispered. "Will… will many die?"

"I don't see why _any _should. There will be groups of opposition, of course, in the beginning, but they will be infected soon enough. There's no way of stopping it.

"No cure? No vaccine? Won't you be affected yourself?"  
_Not that you could GET any more narcissistic, you sick git…_ he thought to himself.

"Clever bird. I am immune, and so will you be. You and Red will only be infected with my… _special_… blend, making you even a little more _eager_ to please me…

"I… I think I want this to be over…" Robin whispered. "Aren't you going to take your boots off?"

"What's the hurry? We got all night… and since you wanted me to make it pleasurable I will take my time with you…" Slade purred but he still sat down on the bed and started to take off the heavy boots.

This was what Robin had been waiting for. All the fidgeting with his shoe had allowed him to palm the vial. As Slade sat down, one foot over the knee to pull his boot off, Robin quickly popped the lid of the container off with his thumb.

The acid hit Slade over his chest and stomach, instantly burning away at his flesh. The man roared, lost in blinding pain, and Robin snatched up his gloves from the dresser he was leaning against, and slipped one on. It took two tries to figure out when to push the button, but Robin was fast enough and was out the door before Slade had stopped roaring. In fact he heard him all through the corridor. He had shut the door behind him, hoping the man was locked in, before running down the pathway towards Red. He didn't allow the pain shooting up his leg to slow him down, not now.

Red jumped to his feet as Robin threw the door open, amazement on his face.

"You did it?! Look out!" A Slade-bot that had been left in the room attacked, but Robin made the process short with the metal man, and yanked the cell door open with the help of the gloves. Robin was quite touched to see streaks of tears drying on Red's face. Now he was beaming, though.

"You are bloody brilliant, kid!" Red admitted, quickly getting out of the hated cell. "He didn't have time to…?"

"Not even a feel…" Robin smirked and headed for the supplies, grabbing the scissors. In a few seconds the boys got rid of the collars and headed out the door again.

"The lab!" Robin panted "We got to…"

There was a crash from down the hall.

"_We_ gotta _RUN_!" Red insisted and Robin could only agree. He let them through to the room they first had woken up in and again closed the door behind him. Judging by the sound, Slade might actually _be_ locked up, or perhaps so crazed with pain that he couldn't think straight. Soon the other slade-bots would be alerted, though, and Robin knew that they has some way to open the doors too. Running for the door he spotted Red at some cabinets.

"What are you _doing_?! I know you are a thief, but take a _break_!"

"Our uniforms." Red appeared again with two piles under his arm. "I saw Slade put them in here the first day, after taking you away to the cell…"

"I have more…" Robin said nervously, but he took the piles from Red. He winced as the boy ducked down again.

"Yeah? _I_ don't… besides, you want this, right?" Something yellow flew through the air and Robin grinned, catching his belt. Another crash made them jump and, finally, they rushed through the door. As they ran through the early evening, heading towards the water and Titans Tower, Red again took over the clothes from Robin. Robin kept the shirt, though, wrenching it over his head, and fastened the belt around his waist. There. He felt better already. From the weight of the belt he could feel that Slade seemed to have replaced everything after examining it. Good thing the man definitely had some kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder.

"Your mask…" Red panted, and handed him the piece of black material. Robin took it, but the adhesive had dried up long ago.

"No good, won't stick."

"'Kay. I'll fix something…"

Red disappeared from Robin's side for a few moments and then returned, handing him a pair of sunglasses.

"Where did you get those from?" Robin couldn't help to ask.

"Oh, a nice man gave them to me…" Red answered airily.

"You _stole_ them?"

"You are _not_ to argue about it, so shut up and be grateful!" Red barked. "You don't want someone to get a good look at you, do you?"

"Sorry, Red… hero reflex…" Robin grinned, slipping the glasses on. His hand went to his belt and he swore.

"The communicator is gone…"

"We better leg it, then… Judging from those sounds back there, Slade isn't far behind…"

Robin heard the screams too; Slade had probably sent his whole army of robots after them.

They ran for another minute, but Robin felt himself lagging behind. The pain in his foot was fast becoming unbearable. He pulled Red to a halt.

"I… I can't run as fast… besides…" he showed the bracelet on his wrist. "Slade can track me. Take the clothes and hide them, yours too. Get to the Titans. Get help!"

"I know your foot is hurt, but I have a broken arm… I'm not exactly fast _either_…" he gestured to his arm that was still tucked inside his shirt. Red had insisted that it actually lessened the pain by helping supporting the arm.  
"You don't run with your _arm_, Red, no stupid excuses!"

"And I guess I'll just ring the doorbell and say 'excuse me, but Robin is in trouble, could you come with me, please?'"

"They _know_ I am in trouble, I think they _noticed_ that I have been missing… and here…" he ripped the "R" off his shirt. "This might persuade them to help. Just go as a civilian, though… don't get Red X mixed up in this."

"I'm not leaving you." Red pouted.

"_NOW_ who is being stubborn!? You have too, it's our only chance. My foot might be hurt but I can manage a few robots… besides, I got weapons now…" a few bird-a-rangs appeared between Robin's fingers as if by magic and the teens grinned at each other.

"But what if Slade…" Red argued.

"I threw _Nitric acid _all over his chest and stomach… the man isn't going _anywhere_ for a while…" Robin said grimly. "Now _go_!"

"Love you!" Red kissed him quickly. "I _hate _to do this…."

"Trust me; you'll hate spending your life with Slade _more_…" Robin muttered before shooing the thief away. "Love you too… and this time it's _your _turn to hurry!"

Robin watched Red take off and hobbled down an adjoining street. It took only a few minutes for the first slade-bots to catch up to him. Robin took a few out, but as their numbers increased he grabbed his jump-cord and escaped to the nearest roof. It took some time, but the robots reached it too, now there were at least thirty, and they seemed to form a ring around him rather than attack. Well. Robin didn't mind stalling. Then the ring parted and Slade walked into the circle.

Robin gasped and backed away as far as he could.

"You… _how_!?"

"Well, Robin. You don't seem happy to see me… that _stings_… Worse then _this _even…" he lifted his shirt slightly, revealing angry red splotches on his skin. But the wounds looked old… almost _healed_…

Robin looked up at him, shaking his head slightly.

"That's… that's impossible…"

Slade only laughed, chilling Robin's blood.

"Don't mess with an _immortal_, boy…"

Robin finally understood. The wound from the pen, how unfazed Slade always seemed in their fights… Robin could fight until his heart burst, and Slade would probably just shake it off… he growled.

"I don't care _what_ you are, Slade. I'll deal with _any _type of monster…" he reached into his belt and whipped out his bo-staff.

Slade calmly looked around.

"I see your little friend has abandoned you? Or maybe he is getting help? Oh, well, this won't take long…" he extended his own staff, swinging it lazily through the air with a hiss.

"Maybe not… considering you have chosen to face me with a small army at your back… _chicken_…" Robin taunted.

Slade laughed again, and snapped his fingers.

"Dismissed." the droids all left, emptying the roof. "Just you and me, again…" Slade purred. "There will be a lot of that from now on…"

"In your _dreams_, creep…" Robin snarled and attacked.

Again he was willing himself to forget about the pain in his foot, but Slade noticed it and aimed at the injured ankle every chance he got. They fought like animals, Robin did not gain much ground, but he was able to hold up his own. Then Slade swiped at his feet again and Robin, jumping to avoid the swipe landed painfully in the wrong foot. His knees buckled and suddenly he was on the ground, being held down by Slade.

"You could be groaning for a completely different reason right about now…" the man whispered in his ear, as he bent Robin's arm painfully back. "But I won't give you_ that _option again. It's the chains and my way from now on…" the man dragged the boy to his feet and held him with Robin's back pressed against his chest. Robin had gained _something_ from all of their training, though: more flexibility. He kicked out, letting his foot travel all the way over his head, hitting Slade in the face. Then a sharp elbow to the chest made the man let go completely. Robin heard Slade curse harshly.

_So it still hurts, eh?_ he focused his attacks on Slade's chest and stomach now, driving the man back. Robin lashed out with his good foot. Slade, not expecting any real kicks, and certainly not from that side, was unprepared, and Robin's foot hit him in the chest. Slade took a step back. But there wasn't any more roof to step on. There was a moment, seemingly stretching out into eternity, as Slade started to fall. Robin expected him to somehow_ stop _falling at any second, but the man silently disappeared over the edge. They were at least seven floors up. Still Robin didn't expect to hear the _thud_.

"Robin!" The cry came from far away and Robin recognized the voice of Starfire. Soon he was being rather crushed against the alien girl who has tears streaming down her face. He spotted Raven next, levitating Cyborg and behind them Beast Boy… where was Red?!

His team surrounded him, showering him with questions and concern, but Robin knew that they had no time to waste.

"Listen up everybody!" he ordered, unceremoniously slapping a hand over Starfire's mouth. "We are short on time, You need to save the world!" That got their attention. Robin described the way to Slade's lair.

"There is a lab in there, you need to destroy everything!" he described the glass vial, ordering them not to break that. "Everything else, though! Every paper, every chemical! Rae, Star, I want you to fly ahead and start, GO! he shouted at the girls who flew away faster then ever. "Cy, I need to get this off." he then said and shoved the bracelet under the young man's nose.

"No prob…" one of Cy's fingers turned into a laser cutter and he got to work.

"And where is Re- Rick?!" Robin added.

"Who?" BB asked. "That _annoying _dude?! You actually _do_ know him…? Err… we kind of left him behind outside the tower…"

"_What_?! BB, get me back there _NOW_!" Robin ordered as the tracker finally gave up and fell to the ground. "Cy, go help Ray and Star!"

Beast Boy turned into a giant pterodactyl and lifted his leader into the air. As they got closer to the tower they could see a shape running towards them.

"There! Grab him too!" Robin ordered.

Red found himself being swiped off into the air, but was able to _not_ have an heart attack when he recognized BB and saw Robin in his other claw he relaxed and smiled happily.

"I _knew _you would make it… what happened?!" he had to yell for Robin to hear him through the rushing wind.

"Slade showed up…!" Robin yelled back

"What?! How did you..?!"

"Slade decided to take up BASE-jumping… he just forgot a few details… like a parachute…"

They didn't have time to talk anymore, as BB dropped them off on the roof of the Tower.

The green boy changed and landed next to them.

"Thanks BB, We'll be fine now, you go help the others, okay? And could you fly by the building where you found me? Slade had just fallen off it, and I want to make sure he made an dent in the asphalt… be careful, though!"

The boy nodded at the command and took off immediately.

"Come on… let's go inside…" Robin sighed and hobbled along, supported by Red.

"Is there anything to eat, you think?" Red asked hopefully, making his beloved laugh.

An hour later the team returned, finding the two boys sprawled on each side of the sofa. The unknown kid had a trace of tomato sauce on his cheek, and Cy cursed at finding his leftover pizza gone…

"Bloody thief…" he muttered, not knowing how right he was.

The boys quickly woke up, though, and Robin demanded a report.

"It was all there, and now its ashes…" Cy stated, handing Robin the virus container.

"How about Slade?" Robin asked Best Boy.

"There was a imprint on the asphalt all right, but… I didn't believe my nose, but it smelled like he _walked away_…"

Robin nodded grimly.

"Slade is an immortal… at least he has an amazing healing capability…"

This was news to everybody, including Red, creating more questions.

"Hey, I _knew_ the guy was tough, especially after that pencil-thing, but this?!" Red groaned.

"Hey, dude, who _are_ you anyway?!" BB finally said, not being able to contain his curiosity any longer, and all eyes turned on Red.

Red stood up uncertainly and Robin limped over to him.

"I'm sorry…" Robin told his team. "Rick, this is everybody… Everybody, this is Rick… my boyfriend."

"You can call me Red…" the teen grinned and gestured at his hair. Robin choked slightly, but he knew that he would slip up eventually with the name, and Red's hair was perhaps red enough to earn him the nickname…

Robin glanced at his team, who all looked rather like astonished goldfish, opening and closing their mouths at random intervals. Then Red turned to him and winced slightly.

"Well, a promise is a promise…" Robin heard him mutter before he found himself being thoroughly kissed in front of his friends.

The goldfishes went "eeep!"

**Epiloge**

The next morning found the boys sleeping close together, but still fully clothed, on Robin's bed. Red's arm had gotten a real cast, fortunately it didn't need to be reset, Robin's ankle had been bandaged and all their other cuts and bruises had been tended too as well. The team had recovered from the first shock rather well, probably because they were so glad to have their leader back. Starfire had already assaulted them with embarrassing questions. But that was last night… or, rather, early this morning…

Robin slowly awoke, finding himself back in his own room and in the arms, or _arm_, of Red. Could this _get_ any better? He smiled happily and started kissing Red awake.

"Hrm? Wha… mmmm…" Red soon smiled too, but he was still sleepy. "Morning already?" he mumbled.

"Yes… and I want to keep _my_ promise…" Robin smiled.

"What?" Red asked, more interested in sleep than promises.

"Breakfast at the Tower… remember?" Robin grinned.

Red immediately perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, _REALLY_, you _will_ get fed!" Robin rolled his eyes. "What about porridge?"

"Rather have toenails." Red stated cheerily, making Robin laugh.

"Only kidding… pancakes?"

"Sound good to me…" a gleam entered the teen eyes. "Is there any syrup? Because _I _seem to remember a breakfast-suggestion of my _own_…"

Robin grinned and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Let's go find out…"

_The End._

**A/N:** There it is. It turned out longer than I thought and I KNOW some of you will still complain that it's over… but… there's always drabbles… you wanna find out about Red's and Robin's first time? Really? Not anyone? Well, I won't write it then! You are right, no one here wants smut… -grins- 'cept me…

I got you a happy ending anyway! A REAL one! Now, those of you not liking the ending of "Terms.." will be happy and you others… well… I hope you don't MIND…?

Sooo… what did you think? Be honest! I liked Slade's plan (feel pretty sorry for the guy since I had to bust it…) ;o), but what did you think? The big question I put to you at the beginning of this story was the Slade/Robin thing… did I handle that way or screw it up? I WANTED it to bee that danger there, but I couldn't let it actually _happen_… this is a Red/Rob love-story after all, and I couldn't do that to them and still make it a happy ending… I hope I got close enough for it to be interesting, though… but you tell me! Come on! I won't break!

I am working on two 'long-ish' Slade/Robin drabbles now, just so you know what to expect in the future… One is a request from The Darkest Half, who is getting a hurt/comfort and kinda extreme slave/master-story… I'm on page 12 on that and it's going to be longer by quite a bit… the other one is a future-fic of 'Terms' I have been working on for quite a while, which actually has a PLOT… and you will find out more about Slade and Robin's life in their new city… which is still nameless… I might keep it that way, but if anyone has a cool name for a huge city (that hasn't been used) you are welcome to share… I hope I'm not boring you with these future-fics… I always tell you in the beginning, though, so you can easily avoid them if you want…

All my love…  
/W


End file.
